Rebirth of Fate
by TheMagicalKuja
Summary: A rerise of Team Rocket calls for four heroes to stop them, but TR has some nasty tricks up their sleeve... A Pokemon/Tenchi Muyo! Crossover. Bleeped out swearing. Read and review, PLEASE!!!!!! *EPISODES 7&8ARE UP!!!!*
1. Prolouge

Rebirth of Fate  
Prologue  
  
BIG FAT ANNOYING DISCLAIMER: I AIN'T OWN NINTENDO, PIONEER, OR ANY OF THOSE!!! Please don't sue... And I'm sorry that this other stuff isn't spaced... I'll fix that soon enough...  
  
Giovanni's Journal  
  
6/9/01 It seems that this world is full of frivolous people. Even Jessie and James' countless losses were explained when I found that our defeat was due to two powerful trainers: Ash Ketchum and Kamon Wills.  
  
I thought that TR was finished until one day six years ago, as I was walking by a bank being robbed by a bunch of TR rejects. So far, to my surprise their heist was a success. But the police had arrived and began to attack them. I kept walking, until I noticed a rather tough thief nearby dash away with glee. I turned to the alleyway in which he emerged. The sight I saw would forever change my life.  
  
A young red-head girl was weeping over two bodies, in which I assumed was her parents, dead. I drifted over to the young girl and gave her comfort, having lost her parents was a nasty ordeal. What was shocking is that the police paid no attention as this event happened. This was a big mark against the good guys.  
  
I adopted the child.   
  
Now, TR has gained power once again, this time greater than before. TR has enlisted many powerful scientists to aid in our search for world power. One of our newfound techniques was mining for Mako, a supposed source of magic, and infuse it with our most trusted soldiers.  
  
My child has volunteered to be one of those projects.   
  
At first, I refused, but Cassidy, one of my topmost trusted minions, promised to take good care of her. She too, was to be infused with Mako, along with a bunch of recruits from her side of Team Rocket, The Rocket Sisters. I reluctantly agreed.  
  
With all this power, it seems that we are unstoppable. But there are two things to take care of:  
  
1. That old fool Professor Oak is in our way. He has recruited three young men and a young girl to help him thwart our plans. They must be stopped.  
  
2. Mewtwo, which was created by funds from TR, must be caught before those old fools get to him. But this is the least of our worries, for if we fail at this, we can raise powerful Dark pokémon to crush him.  
  
At this, I end my writing. We shall be greatly feared and respected once more...   



	2. Episode 1: Vs. Mewtwo

Rebirth of Fate  
Episode 1  
Vs. Mewtwo  
  
  
Professor Oak began to look a small, dark-skinned boy in one of the tubes; an oversized Beedrill in the other. He knocked on the one with the boy inside. "Rob! Rob! Get up! You have to get ready, you know."  
  
The boy's eyes flared open suddenly to glare at Professor Oak. "Hey!" Professor Oak yelled defensively. "Do you always insist on scaring me like that?"  
  
Rob yawned, bubbles coming out of his mouth. Professor Oak quickly pressed a red button. The water around Rob was sucked away, and a blower inside turned on. (Rob already has clothes on.) The tube opened and Rob hopped out completely dry. "So, how do you like my enhancements?" Professor Oak pondered.  
  
"Nice if you could grow me a couple of inches," Rob said. "So what's new about me? I don't feel any different, except for the fact that I could run a marathon with energy to spare."  
  
"My point exactly," Professor Oak said. "I've enhanced you to be very agile and quick, and good with swords too."  
  
"Hmmm? Izzat gonna stop Team Rocket?"  
  
"I put a unique strategy on you. They won't be expecting this!"  
  
"I thought TR infused their most trusted soldiers with Mako?"  
  
"Yes, but the sword I have here..." Oak shuffled to a corner and pulled a gleaming blade, about a little more that half his height. "...is designed to absorb and cast back magic."  
  
"Ohhh! So I'm supposed to be Mr. Surprise Weapon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good! You didn't wake me up for nothing, you know. Is that the last day in that thing?"  
  
"Answers: yes that is and you supposed to catch Mewtwo today."  
  
"MEWTWO? ARE YOU INSANE? HE'S ONLY THE MOST AGGRESSIVE PSYCHIC KNOWN TO MAN (besides a certain girl, I mean). Beedrill couldn't handle him!"  
  
"Oh yes he can! See that tube over there?" Oak pointed to the tube with Beedrill inside. "You're not the only one infused with special powers."  
  
Rob's jaw dropped. There was Beedrill, but that thing was about 3 times its normal size, it was shocking, seeing the first pokémon you ever had change so rapidly...  
  
"Beedrill should be ready about now. I'll let you do the honor of waking up your old friend."  
  
Rob strolled to the red button and pushed it. Beedrill awoke with a start as the liquid around him was sucked away and the tube opened. Beedrill's wings fluttered. At first he flew drunkardly around the room, eventually gaining full control of himself and buzzing about at max speed. The bug flew to his old buddy recognizing him from a distance. Rob was even more thunderstruck when Beedrill offered him a ride. "Hang on a second," Rob said as he picked up his sword from Professor Oak. He then hopped on and Beedrill dashed about the room, giving Rob a thrill equivalent to that of a roller coaster.   
  
"Hey!" Professor Oak called out. "You have a mission..."  
  
"Oh yeah. Beedrill!" the bug obediently landed at Oak's feet.  
  
"Rob. Beedrill has been enhanced to resist psychic powers to a point. He should be able to tackle Mewtwo alone, but you can help, if you wish. However I warn you. This mission is dangerous, as of all missions I will assign you. I have enhanced you to take the great danger missions."  
  
"Haw! No problem wit' me!"  
  
"You must defeat and catch Mewtwo before Team Rocket appears."  
  
"How am I going to get to the Unknown Dungeon in time?"  
  
"Easy. I have bought a teleporter gate from a scientist named Washu. It should get you there in no time. By the way, one of her friends has volunteered to help us bust TR."  
  
"Washu?"  
  
"You'll meet her later. Oh yes! Take this," Oak hands Rob a Master Ball. "You'll need this to catch Mewtwo with. Good luck."  
  
****  
Rob peered into the portal. The thing looked unstable, but as long as he got to one side in one piece, it didn't matter. He hopped on Beedrill. "Alright. Take us through."  
  
Once inside, Rob found himself at the outside of the cave instantaneously. Beedrill didn't seem to have any problems, so he commanded for him to fly right in.  
  
Getting to Mewtwo was a whole different story. Rhydons and Dodrios were at every other step of the way with the occasional Hypno or Raichu. But with Beedrill's enhancements, the bug simply Twineedled them away. Even Rhydon wasn't safe from bug power!  
  
At last stood the doorway to the main room in the dungeon. Beedrill busted the door open with a single shot, causing the doors to fly open with a big BANG!. What stood in front of Rob highly surprised him.  
  
Mewtwo was there flat in center of the coliseum, alright, but despite their noisy entrance, the "all-knowing" psychic was sound asleep! A grin began to form on Rob's face. He whipped out his given master ball and took aim...  
  
  
Mewtwo was suddenly aware of a powerful presence in the room. He knew he was about to fight more than the common fool of a trainer, for the pokémon next to him was stronger than ever known to him before.  
  
He could've stood a great chance against them if he hadn't made two mistakes. One was this:  
  
The kid threw a master ball at him. Easy kill, huh? I DON'T THINK SO, he thought as he grasped the ball with his psychic powers, but he made big mistake number 1: he psyblasted the master ball back into the kid's face!  
  
Urgh, should have crushed it, he thought. But it was too late for that. He opened his eyes to face the foolish pokémon about to fight him.   
  
It was a beedrill.  
  
Big mistake number two came as the fact Mewtwo was too cocky to put on his barrier. Beedrill is part poison, you fool, Mewtwo thought to himself, I can kill it in one shot! But the genetic pokémon was in for a surprise when the bug shot him with his first needle. Mewtwo staggered and counterattacked with psychic, blasting Beedrill back. To his surprise he instantly recovered and shot him with needle number two.   
  
Urgh, barrier time! he thought. But the barrier wasn't strong enough to parry Beedrill's attacks. Needle number three knocked him into critical condition.  
  
Captured by a human? Never... Mewtwo thought as he was growing weak. Surprise number 2 came as the trainer came to Mewtwo as if wanting to talk to him. Mewtwo sensed sympathy, which shocked him even more.  
  
"You know, at one time, I was just like you," the kid said. "You remember Team Rocket, don't you? They created you, but you managed to get away from them. Now that they have gained more power, they want their creation back. That can't happen for the good of the planet, so I was sent to capture you by someone entirely different, one whose mission is to defeat TR.   
  
"They created me, in a way," continued on the kid, his beedrill buzzing about him, "but I was caught straight out of TR and kicked in jail. I met my new best friend and a couple of weirdos who changed my life forever." The kid gave a mirthless laugh. Mewtwo's face faulted. "That's what I intend to do with you, Mewtwo. I hope that my friends can better help you understand the world, your powers and the threat TR is to our fair planet. I thought about giving this speech to ya earlier, but you're so iron-headed, I thought a nice bug beating would let you listen to me! HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW!" a sweat drop formed on the kid's Beedrill as Mewtwo beat the living crap out of the kid, having fully recovered.  
  
"I've no time for you sadistic jokes," Mewtwo said sternly, but a grin stretched his face. "but you strike and interesting deal, kid. Fine, I'll go with you. But you have to promise me you're not the bad guy."  
  
  
"I'M NOT!" Rob complained. "In the master ball, please," Mewtwo disappeared in a red mass inside the poké ball. Rob took a moment to recover. Mewtwo was tougher than he thought, but that was probably due to the lack of using his sword. He had better get back before he ran into TR. He whipped out his poké gear and dashed to the front of the cave.  
  
****  
  
"Excellent! You managed to lay you hands on the mighty Mewtwo!" Professor Oak was jumping about in glee, shaking Mewtwo's hand and patting Rob on the back. Both Rob and Mewtwo had sweat drops on their heads. "WOO HOOHOO HOO HOOO! STEP ONE IN TR'S DEMISE!! DISABLE THEIR MOST POWERFUL RESOURCES!"  
  
Despite Oak's seeming lack of sanity, Mewtwo felt truly relieved to be in the hands of a master of pokémon knowledge and a kid who saw things from his side. "Professor Oak," Mewtwo said in a stern manner. Professor Oak stopped in a mid-air jump and crashed. "I see that you are an expert in genetics. Perhaps if I could rest and gain power to help you in your quest?"  
  
"That's a sound idea."  
  
"I agree," Rob said solemnly, "and think Beedrill should join him."  
  
Professor Oak and Mewtwo stared at Rob incredulously; their jaws had smashed the floor. "But Beedrill doesn't need any more power beside that which comes from training!" Oak said exasperated.  
  
Mewtwo suddenly looked thoughtful, as if he read Rob's mind, and which he did. "I see. You want to start off with a fresh new batch of pokémon like the other three trainers will, do you? And you want us two to join you later?"  
  
"HEY!" Rob snapped. "No cheating! But you're right on target. You two of are the same level, believe it or not, but it wouldn't be fair for wild pokémon, Taz, or the other two losers (one being that girl) if I came out with you two, or for any of my new pokémon!"  
  
"I see," Oak said thoughtfully. "If you want new pokémon though, you'll have to wait for the others."  
  
"Aw, man!"  
  
  
  



	3. Episode 2: Dawn of the Heroes

Rebirth of Fate  
Episode 2:  
Dawn of the Heroes  
  
"Tenchi! TENNNCHIIII!"  
  
"I'm getting up, grandpa," said a groggy Tenchi. After stretching himself, he hopped out of bed and shuffled in the bathroom. After his usual morning routine in the bathroom, he opened the door to his room, only to be greeted out of nowhere by Ryoko.   
  
"Good morning, Tenchi," said Ryoko, hugging Tenchi from behind. Naturally, he didn't like this, so he tried his best to get away without upsetting Ryoko.  
  
"Get offa me!" Tenchi whined, struggling to get away, a sweat drop having formed on his face.   
  
"Come on, Tenchi! Why don't you ever want to admit our profound love for each other?"  
  
"HEY!" a Juraian princess stood at the door.  
  
"Ayeka, leave us alone! Can't you see that we are expressing our love for each other?"  
  
"Are not!" Tenchi argued, the sweat drop growing bigger on his head.  
  
Ayeka's head was gaining steam. "YOU LAY OFF OF TENCHI!!" she thundered.  
  
Tenchi scooted by as Ryoko and Ayeka got into yet another of their monumental fights. As he traveled downstairs, he was greeted by a much kinder Sasami. "Hey, Tenchi!" she happily piped.  
  
"Hey, Sasami! What does Grandpa want?"  
  
"Silly Tenchi," Sasami said in her cutest voice. "Don't you remember? You were supposed to go with Washu to meet a Professor Oak today!"  
  
"OH YEAH!" Tenchi suddenly remembered in excitement. The greeting sent from this Oak guy by way of Washu was a great way for him to do 4 things:  
  
1. Get a break from the girls.  
2. Travel the world.  
3. Get some action  
And 4. Find out what the heck "pokémon" are and why everyone outside his area wants and has one.   
  
And after busting fools like Kagato and Yuzuha, this Team Rocket should be a joke.  
  
But Tenchi's parade was soon rained on as Ayeka and Ryoko crashed down the stairs and attacked Tenchi. "Whaddya mean you going to Professor Oak's place!" an outraged Ryoko cried.  
  
"You can't do this to us, Tenchi!" Ayeka whined.  
  
"What do you mean us? Tenchi's destined for me!"  
  
"IS NOT!! We're destined to be married!"  
  
"HA! He wouldn't marry you if you were the last person on earth with a face lift!"  
  
"OOOH, you little-" Ryoko and Ayeka began battle number two.  
  
"Relax, I'll only be gone all morning!" Tenchi rushed with a sweat drop on his head. "Well, I'll be in Washu's. See ya later!" Tenchi dashed in the door, leaving the duo to argue amongst themselves.  
****  
"Keeli! Wake up, sleepy head! Mom's already gone to work." A young voice gibbered. Keeli stirred awake, still groggy. "Hurry up, old fool! You're supposed to catch the bus to Oak's today!"  
  
"Leeme alone, Christen," Keeli mumbled. She buried her head in the covers. Unfortunately, after a few seconds, a psychic power blasted Keeli off the bed, causing her to crash in a mass of covers on the floor. She hated when her sister resorted to this. She decided to boss her sister around after breakfast; that was easy, because she too had psychic powers.  
  
Hers, however, was mostly physical, the ability to control and hit things; on the contrary, her sister's was more of the ability to read the past, future, and drift through time. She also trained through karate, making an effectively annoying and deadly mix of psychic and fighting powers. She could only double kick her sister when her mind drifted off, otherwise Christen would see it coming and block it with a barrier. He could only use physical powers when she was especially upset or angry, so Keeli always had the upper hand.  
  
Anyway, Keeli pulled off her normal routine in the bathroom, then went to the kitchen to see what her sister was cooking.  
  
"Your favorite!" she said happily. "Scrambled eggs, grits, and sausage!" Keeli's mouth began watering. "I see that!" her sister snapped, not even looking at Keeli. "You just hold your horses!"  
  
"Aw, come on! Can't you fix your plate any faster? I GOTTA GO! AND I'M HUNGRY!"  
  
Christen sat down at the table. "Alright, NOW you can eat." Keeli began gobbling down her food like a starving Murkrow. Christen ate slower, but as greedily.  
  
A Hitmonchan strolled into the room, looking very agitated. As soon as it saw Keeli it focused for a moment, then threw some psychic punches. Keeli barely noticed. "My, aren't we moody. Sorry, no time for practice this morning! You'll have to wait 'til this evening." Hitmonchan grumbled. "While you're at it, wake up that lazy Arbok!"  
  
"Keeli! You've got to get out of here! You've only got 10 MINUTES!!!"  
  
"EEEK!" Keeli grabbed her bag. "Well, I'm outta here! Bye, and don't let anyone shady in, either!"  
  
"'Kay bye! I'M NOT STUPID!!!"  
  
"Yeah, you wish." At that, Keeli teleported outside and dashed to the bus stop.  
  
****  
  
"TAZ!! WAKE YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!!"  
  
"But ma, it's ONLY 7:00!! You'd think that I know Prof. Oak is no early bird, even with high sunlight!!"  
  
"Taz..."  
  
"Oh, all right." Taz hopped out of bed and rubbed what little sleep out of his eyes. Though he wouldn't admit it to his arrogant mom, he couldn't sleep all night, and to top that, he had been awake for the last hour. His big mission was to get a Bulbasaur before anyone else, particularly Rob did.   
  
Rob was an old friend he surprisingly met in the detention center his mom kicked him in a while ago. They had plenty of differences. Taz was simply a kleptomaniac. Rob worked for TR. Rob was short and wire thin. Taz was slightly stockier and two notches taller. Taz was white and Rob black. But they had three things in common that brought them together:   
  
1. They had much of the same personality.  
2. They of course like pokémon  
3. Their newfound hate of Team Rocket.  
  
Their chance to bomb TR came when Prof. Oak had come to that center one day, asking for former TR members willing to risk their lives to divulge info about their whereabouts, plans, etc.. Taz and Rob of course agreed, and Prof. Oak set some sort of deal with Rob, though he's not sure what. Ah, who gives a crap, Taz had thought.  
  
Now Taz was racing to get on all his clothes and get organized. He dashed to the kitchen and wolfed down his readymade serving of pancakes, surprising his mom and dad in the process.  
  
"Since when did you become Houndour of the Cuisine?" his father pondered.  
  
"Since now," Taz continued as he guzzled down his orange juice.  
  
"We're in a big rush to get to that Scyther, aren't we?" his mom sarcastically beckoned.  
  
"Yes," Taz retorted. "Mom, where's my pokégear?"  
  
"Upstairs on your bed, honey,"   
  
Taz, of course, was already upstairs and putting it on. He got out his foldable bike and cometed back downstairs. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" he pecked both parents on their shine foreheads. "I'll call you!" he burst outside as if he were being released from a cage to fly free. It was a 30-minute bike ride to Oak's, and he wasn't wasting time.  
****  
  
"Now Rob, don't get so uptight. The other three will be here soon." Professor Oak counseled. He looked at Rob pacing about in the secret genetics room. Mewtwo and Beedrill were in tubes, being fed power as they spoke. Unfortunately, during the time he has been caught by Rob, Mewtwo gained a rather caustic sense of humor.  
  
"Don't be such a worrywart!" Mewtwo mocked Rob in his tube. Beedrill snickered.  
  
"Hey, SHUT UP, can-o'-genetic-monkeys!" Rob retorted, pointing a quivering sword at them. He sighed. "It's just that I'm nervous about Taz and this Tenchi guy. Taz may have changed since I last saw him. How? And there's that girl..."  
  
"I bet you have a MARRIAGE PROPOSAL to Keeli, don't you?!" Mewtwo crowed. Beedrill and Prof. Oak doubled up in laughter and a sweat drop formed on Rob's face. "I could just see it now:" Mewtwo spaced his hands as if he were having a vision, and one appeared. Like a silent film, the events in Mewtwo's mind played out clearly. Keeli was standing on a rock overlooking the sea, her almost albino blond hair whipping her face against the wind. A nervous Rob entered the scene.  
  
"Oh Keeli," Mewtwo mocked the silent speaking Rob in the sappiest voice possible. "will you marry me?" Professor Oak and Beedrill fell over laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Rob couldn't take it anymore. He punted Oak out of the way and pressed a small, red button. Out of nowhere, a T.V. screen popped in front of Mewtwo. When it was turned on, Mewtwo screeched in horror.  
  
It was Barney, and Barney was wearing the darkness insignia on his head.  
  
It was Rob who was now laughing, but just then, the doorbell rang. "Our first guest!" he cried excitedly. As Oak gathered his bearings, Rob dashed to the front door. He opened it e v e r s o s l o w l y to build suspense, but even he was caught by surprise when he saw who was on the other side.  
  
It was Keeli.  
  
****  
  
Keeli had so far had a stressful trip. She was nearly late and almost left behind from the bus. But that was only the beginning. A most shady character had chosen to sit next to her. Though she seemed kind on the outside from her wire-thin body, dark blond hair, and delicate features, she sensed pure, cold evil coming from this girl. All through the trip, her skin seemed to be too tight for her body due to sheer anxiety. What was odd about this girl though, is that she seemed to be... controlled. Nevertheless, Keeli kept calm. When she was about to leave the bus, the girl gave her an evil glare and began maliciously chucking. For a split second, Keeli had lost control of her body in mid-step, and almost crashed. She righted herself at the last minute and managed to catch herself, despite every other male on the bus tried to dash to her aid. She waved them off with a nervous thanks and left.  
  
All through the walk to Professor Oak, she had pondered about if she had made the right choice to offer to help stop Team Rocket. Professor Oak had asked for her help due to the fact of her famous deadly blend of psychic and fighting power, and had having stopped TR on numerous unaided accounts before. She had reluctantly agreed.   
  
She now doubted if this was the way to go. After that horrible fight with Rob, she wasn't sure if he had the guts to take on full TR generals far more twisted that he. And that girl...  
  
But there was no turning back. She promised she would come, and she was NOT one to break promises. She trudged to the door and rung the doorbell. To her horror, someone else had answered the door.   
  
And that someone else was Rob.  
  
"Ah, so it's you," Rob nodded solemnly. Keeli was thunderstruck. However, she was suddenly aware of something in Rob she had never seen before: kindness. Rob seemed to have read her mind. "I've changed since you last saw me. But I ain't one to switch personalities suddenly though, so I'll say this: NO, I didn't do anything to Professor Oak, he came to me. And no matter what a certain psychic may say to you-"  
  
"-I'm not gonna propose to you." Keeli finished, with a dark smile. Rob became flustered.  
  
"IN!" he boomed. He pointed to a big door in the back. Keeli trotted in, aware that Rob stuck out his tongue at her behind her back, so she psychically backslapped him. She sensed contorted fury.   
  
****  
  
"Washu, are you sure this thing 'll work?" Tenchi questioned looking at Washu's teleportation machine.  
  
"Positive!" she cried. "Now get in, already!" she flattened Tenchi in the machine. "We've got only five minutes, and Ryoko will burst through and kick our butts if we don't hurry."  
  
Washu began typing on her computer. In seconds, Tenchi could hear futuristic sounds radiate from outside. In about 35 seconds, the machine had stopped. "We're here!!" she chimed, as a small bump came from the back of the machine.  
  
Tenchi peered outside. In front of them stood a grand observatory looking building. Wondering what was inside, Tenchi spaced out, until Washu interrupted his train of thought. "Tenchi, when we landed here, did you hear something?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"I'll go check,"  
  
In about 3 seconds, Tenchi heard a scream from Washu. "WHA?" he panicked for a split second before rushing outside to see what was the matter.  
  
Washu showed panic and fury, pointing a quivering finger at what looked like a squashed bug for a common boy. "AAAHHHH!!! THIS IDIOT CRASHED INTO MY BEAUTIFUL MACHINE!!!! GET RID OF HIM!!"  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes to the heaven as a sweat drop formed on his face. He peeled off the boy's sorry carcass from Washu's machine and shook it to revive him.  
  
"Urgh. Giant metal thing comes out of nowhere," moaned the kid. "Must...get... Scyther before... Rob does..." he shook his head and fully recovered. "Who're you?"  
  
"Uhhh... I'm Tenchi Masaki and this is my friend Washu, inventor of the giant metal thing I might add." Tenchi rubbed his neck.  
  
Washu stomped over to Taz. "NOBODY... MESSES... WITH... MY... MACHINES!!!"  
  
"Not my fault a giant metal thing comes out of nowhere, invented by a pikachu reject, I might add," Taz snapped back.  
  
Tenchi was powerless to do anything about the argument. Washu was gaining steam. "WHY YOU LITTLE.."  
  
"HEY!! Taz?" Rob had peered outside, but he only saw Tenchi. Tenchi waved, and Rob responded with a silent "Yo, Tenchi." Rob took to the heated argument. "Taz! What a shame on you! You're already pickin' a fight with one of our guests!"  
  
"Aw, Rob! You always take the other guy's side!" Taz and Rob pulled off the handshake/pat-on-the-back greeting. Tenchi turned to face everyone.  
  
"Do ya even know who you're messing with?" Rob continued. "Say hello to Washu, THE most brilliant scientist on the universe."  
  
Taz was speechless. Washu lost steam and grinned widely.  
  
"HEY!!!" Professor Oak called, punting open the door, followed by a rather excited Keeli. "Don't keep our guests waiting."  
  
"Yea, I WANNA GET MY POKÉMON!!" Keeli bellowed.  
  
"Why KEELI," Taz sneered. "Always the Roman psychic to get her way, huh?"  
  
"OH SHUT UP!"  
  
"No need for fools in this mission, kids." Professor Oak chided. "C'mon. Let's go inside." At that, he led the group to his secret genetics lab room, where rare pokémon were studied and fed power from Oak's machine. Tenchi glanced at a rather fearsome looking cat creature and an equally intimidating giant bug. The cat creature returned Tenchi's glance.   
  
"Greetings," it spoke using psychic powers. "I am Mewtwo, one of the greatest pokémon to walk the planet. You must be Tenchi."  
  
"Uhhh..." Tenchi turned to Washu and company. "Are those... pokémon?"  
  
"Yep!" Washu cried. "Don't be afraid, though, you won't see those friggin' powerful types often."  
  
"You need to lay off scaring the guests," Rob snapped at Mewtwo.  
  
"This coming from Mr. Marriage Proposal," Mewtwo was clearly enjoying harassing Rob.  
  
"Now," Professor Oak interrupted Mewtwo and Rob's bickering. "I have called the four of you (and Little Washu) to help me defeat Team Rocket. For those of you who don't know," he glanced at Tenchi. "TR is an organized crime business that uses pokémon and vile trickery.  
  
"They have grown stronger since I have last saw them. I fear that they will soon wreak havoc on the planet and disharmonize people and pokémon. Many of you have had a dark past with TR," he turned to Rob and Keeli ("What a happy couple," Mewtwo crowed.), "or you have been chosen for your expertise in fighting, knowledge, or pokémon.  
  
"Either way, you must flaunt your powers and believe in yourself to defeat this wicked gang of criminals. The pokémon you choose will play a vital role in the downfall of TR. That's why I have here..." Professor Oak pulled a curtain, revealing a giant cache of pokéballs and a Farfetch'd and a Meowth seemingly standing guard. "... a choice of pokémon. You can release them to see who's inside. I'm offering a special of letting you each choose two. Choose wisely..."  
  
"WHERE'S SCYTHER?" Taz bellowed. He began frantically releasing all the pokémon at once. The crowd appeared as this:  
  
1. Squirtle  
2. Charmander  
3. Bulbasaur  
4. Totodile  
5. Chikorita  
6. Cyndaquil  
7. Pikachu  
8. Abra  
9. Scyther  
10. Onix  
"Oh ho! There you are!" Taz put Scyther in its poké ball and pocketed it.   
  
Tenchi however, was horrified at the sight of the towering Onix as it peered through the crowd of equally confused pokémon. However, when Onix spotted Tenchi, it was a whole different story, as it lunged towards Tenchi and "hugged" him with its coils.  
  
"OCK..." Tenchi cried through suffocation.  
  
"Congratulations, Tenchi!" Washu said. "This pokémon likes you! I suggest you pocket that one!"   
  
"I'm glad it likes me too, but could it be considerate and give me back my oxygen?" Tenchi choked.  
  
Washu put Onix back it its poké ball.   
  
Abra and Pikachu were immediately drawn to Keeli. She chuckled as both pokémon playfully attacked her and licked her face.  
  
Rob wasn't so lucky. After having Beedrill all of his life, Rob couldn't decide which pokémon to take Beedrill and Mewtwo's place. But that would change shortly.  
  
"Hey!! We're free!" cried a voice. Rob turned to see that it was Meowth. It was standing next to the two fire pokémon and Farfetch'd.  
  
"THAT MEOWTH SPEAKS ENGLISH??!!" Rob yelled, surprised.  
  
"There's more than one Meowth that can speak English, you know..." it said.   
  
"Ah, cool!" Tenchi cried, dashing over next to Rob. "That pokémon is on fire!" he was pointing to Meowth.  
  
It took about 5 seconds for Meowth to realize he was on fire. When he finally did, he screeched in great surprise: "AUGH, $#*+!!!!" he then suddenly stopped panicking and focused on himself as if he had psychic power. Instantly the fire froze and fell off.  
  
"I'M TAKING MEOWTH!!!" Rob cried, and as a surprise attack, he added, "and the pokémon who set him on fire."  
  
"Exactly WHY??" all the humans in the room turned to Rob.  
  
"For good luck. It is said that 2 pokémon will bring good tidings to whoever catches a pair that accidentally hurts each other."  
  
"Wha wha?" Taz asked.  
  
"Ay, screw it."  
  
Meowth was purely stunned. Tears of happiness dangled from his face. "I never imagined I would have a trainer at last!" it cried. The "unlucky" fire pokémon, Cyndaquil, was slowly coming from a corner after having his bum frozen by the ice. "Cyndaquil! We're goin' home! We have a trainer!" It took a while for the fire mouse to realize the good news. When it did, it cried shrilly in happiness.  
  
Rob called his two new pokémon into his pokéballs. Tenchi decided to take Charmander as pokémon number 2.  
  
"Everyone has selected?" Professor Oak questioned.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Good! Now everyone, you can't expect your pokémon to be so victorious versus TR all the time, so-"  
  
"WE NEED TRAINING!!!" Taz cried out.  
  
"I'm training at home," Tenchi said. "I have a shrine for training."  
  
"Me too," Keeli added.   
  
"I've got an even better idea," Rob turned to the other soon-to-be-heroes. "KEELI! I'll take you on!"  
  
"TENCHI!!! I challenge you," Taz thundered.  
  
Keeli and Tenchi accepted their challenges.  
  
"HEY WAIT!" Professor Oak cried. "You'll need this to see your pokémon's moves." Oak handed everyone their pokégear.   
  
Keeli and Rob started their match first.  
  
"Abra, go," Keeli summoned her Abra by means of psychic power.  
  
"MEOWTH, GO!!!" Rob thundered. Meowth leapt from behind him.  
  
Keeli had no use for her pokédex. "Abra, Psyshock."  
  
Psyshock hits and paralyzes Meowth.  
  
Rob checked his pokédex after referring to Keeli as a cheater. "Move 1," the pokédex droned. "Aura shell. Recovres and prevents status effects for a short time and recovers a small amount of HP."  
  
Rob boomed. "Meowth, Aura Shell!"  
  
Meowth summoned ice powers like before and fully recovered.  
  
Meowth followed up with an Ice Beam and hits Abra, but doesn't do much to it. Meowth grows furious and begins to throw powerful swipes from his claws, but Abra teleports away each time.  
  
The pokédex explains: "Comet Claw, a move similar to Fury Cutter, and of the same type as well."  
  
Meowth eventually becomes so angry from his lack of accuracy he aims his claw at a reappearing Abra. To everyone's surprise, a spray of nails erupt from Meowth's claws and wipe out Keeli's Abra.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Washu cried.  
  
"Compared to what we get in trouble with, I don't find this surprising," Tenchi said in a bored tone.   
  
The pokédex piped in: "When some pokémon grow furious, they use moves that they could otherwise not use in normal situations. This is called a limit break. The limit break just used is called Nail Gun."  
  
Meowth's face stretched into a grin. "Yay! I WON!" he gives Rob a high five.  
  
Keeli's head was now gaining steam. "It's not over yet. Pikachu, get him!" Pikachu jumped from behind its trainer and prepared for attack. Rob decided to switch pokémon.  
  
"Meowth, come back!" Rob called Meowth back into its pokéball. "Cyndaquil! Fry Pikachu!" Cyndaquil jumps up and uses a strange fire move explained as this:  
  
"Arschizm," the pokédex droned as usual. "A fire/ground attack that can burn the foe, and can cut down trees."  
  
Pikachu, unfortunately, is faster and jumps in the air and performs a Psyshock. Rob knew that psychics can teach their pokémon practically anything, so this came as no surprise. But what did surprise Rob is that Pikachu managed to almost blow Cyndaquil away! Cyndaquil steadies itself and uses Smokescreen. Pikachu becomes confused, and Cyndaquil takes out Pikachu with one well placed tackle in the stomach.  
  
"AUGH NO!!" Keeli shrunk down crying. "I've... been... beaten..."   
  
"Cyndaquil! You beat him!" Rob cried happily. A battle weary Cyndaquil welcomes the embrace of Rob. But the reunion was broken quickly as Rob suddenly felt the sensation of being lifted-painfully.  
  
"I couldn't... have lost! But I have beaten you in the past... I shall do so again!"  
  
"HEY!!" Tenchi cried. He releases Onix. Onix binds Keeli, and her psychic grip on Rob is released. "Get a hold of yourself!"  
  
"Ohhh... man," she shook herself. "What was I thinking?" Onix released its grip on her. "Rob... We'll settle this old grudge later, once and for all! But now is not the time..."  
  
A little tense, Rob had taken out his sword and was ready to attack on impulse. "Suit yourself."  
  
"Ah crap!" Washu looked on her watch. "We've got to get home, or we'll miss Sasami's cooking!"  
  
"I guess I'll fight you later, Taz," Tenchi said. "Goodbye, and nice meeting you all! I'll see you later." At that, Tenchi and Washu dashed outside.  
  
"I've got to get home. Mom 'll be complaining about the big mess Christen and Arbok always make." Keeli waved goodbye to everyone and gave Rob a sharp glare. Rob returned it. "Bye," she teleported away.  
  
"Why do psychics still ride the bus?" Taz asked.  
  
"She ain't learned how to teleport long distance. And how in the heck did you know she rode a bus, if she does?"   
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
"Rob! Taz!" Oak cried. "I trust since you two are the more adventurous ones, you'll head to Pewter City for a badge?"  
  
"H**LYEAH!!" The two cried.   
  
"Better get going, it's a 6 hour's journey by bike from here."  
  
"Taz, you know what this means, don't you?" Rob asked.  
  
"Yeah! We better start training! Brock's sure to be tough!!" Taz responded.  
  
"Good luck marrying Keeli!!" Mewtwo cried, mimicking Rob.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!!!!"  
  



	4. Episode 3: No Need For Badges

Rebirth of Fate  
Episode 3:  
No Need For Badges  
  
"Ah, so THIS is Pewter City!" Taz looked around in marvel.   
  
"Yeah, we should heal up the new pokémon we've got." Rob said. The two adventurers were already catching more pokémon in their journey. Keeli and Tenchi, the other two heroes, had chosen to go home and train before taking on the big, bad world.   
  
Taz and Rob raced to the pokécenter, their hearts beating madly. Taz got there first. "Ha ha! I get to heal mine first!" he crowed.  
  
"Aw, man!" Rob moaned. He started growling.  
  
The two kids saw Nurse Joy. Taz brought up his pokéballs. "Could you umm... heal these up, please?"  
  
"Sure! Let me see your pokémon, please." Nurse Joy said. Taz forked over his pokémon.   
  
As she healed up the pokémon, Taz began gloating about the pokémon he caught. "I got a Wooper, a sleeping Hoothoot ("You cheated there," Rob said.) a Sunkern..."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Rob retorted. "Like I care. I got a Larvitar, and that's all that matters."  
  
"Just admit it. You're not as big of a collector as I am."  
  
"OH, SHUT UP!" And the two friends playfully argued, only interrupted by Nurse Joy to remind them that their pokémon is ready. While Rob waited for his pokémon to heal, they bickered some more. At last, Nurse Joy informed them that Rob's pokémon were ready, and they set out for Pewter Gym.  
  
At the giant twin doors, Taz looked at Rob. "Are you ready, chump?"  
  
"As always, loser."  
  
Both punted the doors open at the same time, hurting their toes in the process. After using a couple of expletives, Rob and Taz entered the gym. As usual, the gym was dark and apparently barren. Taz asked in a mock fearful voice, "Anyone there?"  
  
"Ah, so I have visitors," said a voice in the darkness. A light switched on. Taz and Rob glanced over to see not Brock but an older-looking version of him. "Greetings. Until my son gets back from his journey, I have been running this gym for this town. I am Flint, Brock's father.  
  
"So I assume that you have come for a badge?"  
  
"Yeah," Taz nodded. He whipped out a pokéball. "I'm ready to kick some rear!!"  
  
"I ask that your friend step outside until you finish this match. I rather him not be discouraged should you lose..."  
  
"Alright," Rob reluctantly agreed. "Good luck, Taz."  
  
"Thanks. I have a feeling I'll need it."  
  
Rob left the building, wondering why if Taz lost, he would be afraid to challenge Flint. Ah well, who gives a crap, he thought. But maybe I should train a little bit, just in case.  
  
Rob headed to the grassy area outside Pewter.  
  
****  
  
Taz's victory did not come easily. That lone pokémon of Flint's almost wiped out all of his pokémon, let alone his short winning streak. I hope Rob trained, Taz thought. I underestimated the old man! Brock's family sure wasn't dumb to let people beat them so easily... Rob popped from the horizon and interrupted Taz's thoughts.  
  
"Yo Taz! So how did the fight go?" he asked.  
  
"Urgh. Tough. Go see for yourself, though. Flint's waiting."  
  
"Uh-oh," and at that, Rob dashed to the gym and disappeared inside.  
  
Good luck, old buddy, Taz thought, you'll need it.  
****  
  
Rob took a gander around the gym. Flint, of course, was nowhere to be seen- yet. But a light appeared and Flint was sitting, Indian-style on some rocks. "Ah, so you have come to fight!"  
  
"Yeah, and don't go easy, no matter how bad I'm doing..."  
  
"Good. Send out your pokémon. You get to use only two, so choose wisely."  
  
"Alright. Go, Meowth!" Rob threw the pokéball with all his might. For a swirl of red emerged a fully energized Meowth. He pumped out his claws and prepared himself for his next opponent.  
  
"Go, hero Golem." Flint tossed his pokéball, and out emerged the biggest Golem Rob had ever seen. Its size alone intimidated both him and Meowth. Rob whipped out his pokédex for information.  
  
"In evolution, a pokémon's likeness for its trainer or itself may alter its appearance. 'Hero' pokémon are said to only come from trainers that treat them superiorly. These versions of pokémon often have better special defense and attack power than that of other pokémon and can learn attacks that others can't."  
  
"Uh-oh..." murmured Meowth. "I'm in deep crap..."  
  
"Let the battle begin," Flint said. "I'll let you have first move."  
  
Rob clenched his teeth. "Meowth! Ice Beam!!"  
  
Meowth pulled back his arm and let loose with an Ice Beam. However, when it hit Golem, he barely flinched. Meowth was flabbergasted.  
  
"It's my turn," Flint said, not an inch of cockiness in his voice. "Hero Golem. Heroic Punch." Hero Golem lets loose with a nasty punch that hits Meowth in the stomach and sends him flying to Rob's feet. Meowth staggers, but gets up and gains back his composure. Meowth instinctively uses Aura Shell and recovers a bit.   
  
"Meowth! Try Bite!" Rob commands.  
  
Meowth bites Golem in the face. Golem this time fully flinches, and Meowth grins, believing he has found a weak spot.  
  
But Golem is far from finished. "Hero Golem, Rolling Tackle!" Flint cries. Golem becomes a ball and rolls towards Meowth.   
  
"Augh!!!" Meowth's eyes grow big as Golem chases him around the stadium. A sweat drop forms on Rob's face as Meowth is disgracefully hunted down by a maniac Golem, charging at full speed. Meowth clambers over rocks while Golem smashes right through.  
  
"You had enough fun for one day," Rob said, the sweat drop on his face bigger than ever. "Meowth, return." He called back the frantic cat in its pokéball. He whipped out his other starting pokémon. "Cyndaquil! GO!!!"  
  
The fire mouse emerged from its resting point, its quills flaring. "Hero Golem, Rock Throw." Flint said.  
  
Golem used its strength to pull a rock out of the ground and threw it at Cyndaquil. However, the fire mouse was faster and dodged the attack. "Cyndaquil! Aim for its face! That's its weak point!" Rob cried.  
  
Cyndaquil shot an ember in Golem's face. It flinched, but Rob then saw an unmistakable look on its face: anger.  
  
Flint saw this as great opportunity. "Use your limit break!"  
  
Golem stomped the ground angrily. Rob checked his pokédex hoping for warning.  
  
"Avalanche. Limit Break used only by the strongest 'hero' pokémon. Throws a heavy wall of rocks in every possible direction."  
  
"Cyndaquil!" Rob screamed. "RUN!!!" Cyndaquil took heed and began its tough mission to dodge the heavy avalanche of rocks coming in its direction. Some hit and sent it flying, but most of them missed. Golem seemed to have calmed down and began pulling rocks to toss at Cyndaquil. "Cyndaquil, ARSCHIZM!!"   
  
Cyndaquil ripped an Arschizm in Golem's direction, searing its back and stunning it.  
  
Golem was suspended for a split second. It seemed to bow to Cyndaquil before it crashed and bit the dust.  
  
"Cyndaquil, YOU BEAT HIM!!" Rob cried. Cyndaquil trotted to his trainer, proud after yet another weary battle. For good sport, Rob also released Meowth and congratulated him.  
  
"EXCELLENT! You're the only one of two trainers I've seen bust my pops!" a voice said.  
  
"Brock?"  
  
"Yep, me in the flesh!" he said. "I decided that I should check up on pops every now and then, he's getting old!"  
  
"NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!!" Flint shouted.  
  
"Aw, just kiddin' dad! I see that Golem's a little too tough for most trainers, but you and your friend have guts! You managed to cream him good!"  
  
"Thanks," Rob said, "and the other trainer happens to be my best bud."  
  
"OOOHHH!!" Brock said in heavy sarcasm. "Are you sure about that? I saw you two arguing like you were about to kill each other!"  
  
"I see that you kids will become master trainers," said mysterious voice number two.  
  
"Is it..." Rob started.  
  
"IT'S ME! Ash Ketchum, pokémon master!" said an older Ash.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why your almighty self can't stop TR?"  
  
"I'd LOVE to cream those losers, but I own a gym!"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"So does Gary, and he seems very content in proving his gym is better than mine!"  
  
"Don't let his grandpa place any two million dollar bets on you anymore, it's dangerous," Rob mimicked. Ash's face faulted. Rob had known about the bet Gary and Oak had when Ash had started his quest. Oak told him about it.  
  
But there was one thing that baffled Rob. He was utterly confused about Golem's death bow, so he checked his pokédex. "Hero pokémon tend to prefer to go down in dignity. They tend to instinctively do this even to pokémon who have cheated their way into victory. Scientists are still baffled as of why this happens."  
  
"My job is done!" Flint said. "For your courage, you may have the Boulderbadge." Flint handed Rob the Boulderbadge.   
  
"YEAH!" Rob shouted. "Now I have to find Team Rocket... They'll be history once I find those fools..."   
  
"Good luck with that," Ash said. "They've grown stronger since I last fought them..."  
  
"Yeah," Brock added. "They aren't consisted of losers like Jessie and James..."  
  
"Don't worry," Rob said. "I've got backup, namely that kid you fought before me and Professor Oak himself. Oak's really ticked about you not helping out. You might want to see him though..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mebbe cause HE MIGHT MAKE YOU RICH IF YOU PUMMEL TR... or something like that."  
  
"Then count me in!" Brock cried.  
  
"Definitely me!" Ash crowed. "I'll see if I can convince Kamon to look after my gym."  
  
"Greed..." Rob mumbled under his breath, "so many people are possessed by it. Even the righteous..."  
  
Flint winked at Rob, who obviously read his lips. "Brock, visit your siblings first."  
  
"Ummm... That'd be smart!" Brock responded. He then dashed over to his father. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I'll be back as fast as I can if something happens!"  
  
"So will I," Ash added.  
  
"Good," Flint nodded. "You must be on your way," he looked at Rob. "Good luck to you and all of you friends."  
  
"Yeah," Rob said. "You watch yourselves, okay?"  
  
"We will," Brock nodded. "HEY! Why don't you register our phone number?"  
  
"Okay..." So Rob did. After waving goodbye to everyone, Rob headed outside to meet up with Taz.  
****  
  
Fools, are we? I'll have to show that brat a thing or two. Thought a mysterious dark-blond girl in the shadows. She had listened to their entire conversation, and witnessed the power of that boy's pokémon...  
  
Boss Rocket will need this information, I'm sure of this, she pondered, but what of the other three? I'll have to spy on them, too, or send Rockets to see what they're like...  
  
But of course, I could wreck a little havoc with my ice powers, but that would be reckless, unless I planned a good attack, and I just know how.  
  
Focusing her powers, she began to make it snow.  
  
  
That's it for Episode three! Next up: Vs. Kristin  
Rob takes a nap after a hard won victory from Pewter, only to awaken to... SNOW???!!! BUT IT'S THE MIDDLE OF JULY!!!! What or even who could be causing this? Rob's about to find out... and get in a battle versus his first run-in with Team Rocket.  
Stay tuned for Episode Four in Rebirth of Fate!!!!   
  
  
  



	5. Episode 4: Vs. Kristin

Rebirth of Fate  
Episode 4: Vs. Kristin  
  
  
"Now Taz, did you beat Flint?" Rob questioned out of curiosity.  
  
"Uh... barely," he responded.  
  
"BARELY? I though the great Taz would beat him flawlessly!"  
  
"You see, that Golem was much harder than I thought. And he was worn down though, but the only pokémon of mine that survived the onslaught was Scyther, and since he so happened to be wearing a Metal Coat I got earlier..."  
  
"Yeah? I'm waiting..."  
  
Taz threw out his Scyther, or what used to be one. Instead, Rob saw a full- grown Scizor, sharp red color, nasty pincers and all. Rob's jaw crashed to the ground. "A SCIZOR??!! YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING ME!!!"  
  
"I joke you not," Taz said, smiling. Scizor snapped its pincers as if ready for battle.  
  
"Cheater!" Rob snapped in mock accusation. For Taz's pokémon to do wonders like this was not much surprise to Rob; he had seen this gift since he first met the boy. Nevertheless, Rob had TR goons to smash, so he decided to leave miracle pokémon boy for a while.  
  
Taz called his Scizor back. "I'll be seein' ya then, I guess. Good luck! You'll need it."  
  
"I know," Rob said. "Good luck to you, too."  
  
Taz and Rob split directions.   
  
  
A weary Rob had reached a clearing with a small tree. He decided to take a catnap and let his pokémon wreak havoc on the natives. "Meowth! Cyndaquil! Larvitar!" he released his small but formidable team of pokémon. "I'm taking a rest. Watch yourselves, and wake me up if anything excitin' or dangerous happens."  
  
Meowth winked and gave a thumbs-up. "Gotcha!"  
  
The other two simply roared.  
  
  
Meowth looked at his compatriots. "Somethin' ain't right here. Do you two feel it?"  
  
Cyndaquil did his usual growls, but Meowth understood. "I feel something..."  
  
"I DON'T!!" Larvitar roared in his usual tyrant-wannabe voice. "WHAT COULD YOU IDIOTS BE TALKING ABOUT??"  
  
"Of course, a dark pokémon like you isn't very sensitive to environment changes," Cyndaquil answered.  
  
Larvitar thought for a moment. "You're right. DANGIT!" he stomped the ground, causing a miniature earthquake.  
  
"Watch, your powers, kid!" Meowth snapped, wobbling to keep his balance. "They're growing fast!"  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Ummm... look up," Cyndaquil suggested. The other two turned to the sky. They saw what they shouldn't be seeing in the middle of July.  
  
"SNOW!!!" the three cried.  
  
"AUUGGGHH!! Snow?! IHATE SNOW!!!" Larvitar cried. He began stomping furiously, creating tremors in the ground.   
  
"Oh boy..." Meowth muttered under his breath, a sweat drop forming on his face while he watched Cyndaquil's failed attempts to calm Larvitar. "I sense of heckuva battle coming on..."  
****  
  
"Tenchi! TENNCHIII!!! " Tenchi heard the panicked cries of Washu.  
  
"Yeah? Washu? Are you okay?" Tenchi dashed to her lab, followed by Charmander, 100% unaware of the weather outside.  
  
Tenchi kicked open the door. "Washu?" He saw only the back of her chair and her hands waving frantically.   
  
Washu's dolls popped on her shoulders and began to talk. "Come here, Tenchi!" Washu doll A said.  
  
"Yeah, come over here!" Washu doll B said.  
  
A very flummoxed Tenchi and Charmander walked slowly to Washu's chair. Washu grabbed both by the collar. "TENCHI! IT'S SNOWING!"  
  
A sweat drop formed on Tenchi's face. "And?" Charmander Embered his way out of Washu's grasp, causing her to flail and smack him away.  
  
"Tenchi! Remember it's in the middle of JULY here!" Washu bellowed.  
  
Tenchi suddenly felt Washu's panic. "Is Kagato back?"  
  
"No, but who or whatever it is, this weather change is artificial."  
  
Charmander sprinted to Washu's left and yapped furiously in Charmander. "Chaa! Chamander Cha!"  
  
"Hmmm? What is it saying?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"It's suggesting that it could be a pokémon changing the weather, but it can't be sure unless it's outside."  
  
"What kind of pokémon can change the weather?" Tenchi asked, puzzled.  
  
"Dragonair, for one," Washu answered. She typed a bit and showed Tenchi a picture of one. Washu pointed to a sort of gem on its tail. "It uses this thing to manipulate the heat and air, allowing it to change the weather. But my computer doesn't detect one near enough to be the source."  
  
"Why don't we let Charmander outside to see if it can find it?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
On the way out though, the three were met by Kiyone. "Hey, you two! Have you noticed that it's snowing out?"  
  
"YES," Washu growled through clenched teeth. "If we don't stop it... Ah, I'll explain later. We're going outside, 'cuz Tenchi's Charmander says it can find out who or what is causing it."  
  
"Ohhh..."   
  
The four stopped outside at the doorway. The snow was beautiful, but nevertheless, Charmander stiffened when it stepped outside. The three humans stared at Charmander for an answer. But when Charmander finally relaxed and began to talk, the humans were flattened and Charmander was knocked out the way by an unknown force.  
  
"IT'S SNOWING!!" a young voice cried.  
  
"Myia! Myia!"   
  
Sasami and Ryo-oki paraded outside as if it were their birthday. An irritated Charmander tried to flame broil Ryo-oki, but it missed.  
  
The humans were flattened again by an equally jolly Mihoshi and Ayeka, followed by a nasty overhead dash from Ryoko.  
  
"It's snowing!" Ryoko cried.  
  
Ayeka mischievously chuckled. "How about some snow, Ryoko?" She creamed Ryoko with a speedy snowball.  
  
"Why you little-" Ryoko launched a volley of snowballs against Ayeka, who blocked the shots with a psychic barrier. Mihoshi and Sasami eventually joined the war.  
  
"Is it over yet?" Kiyone moaned weakly staggering to get up.  
  
"No it isn't," Tenchi groaned. As if on cue, Tenchi's Onix, the worst of the lot, burst through the door, flattening them in the process. Onix roared happily as it joined the war versus the girls. Of course it won. "What did I tell you," Tenchi said weakly to the other two crushed bystanders.  
Washu suddenly gained her composure. "Charmander! Who or what is it?"  
  
Charmander barked slowly. Washu turned to the other two. "It's a human, or human-like alright, and a magical one at that."  
  
"Kagato?" Kiyone asked, fear creeping in her voice.  
  
"I pray not. Maybe we need someone to check it out first. To the lab kids!"   
  
The three humans and Charmander ran back to Washu's lab, hoping that it wasn't too late.  
****  
  
"Rob! ROB!! Wake up! IT'S SNOWING!!!" Rob heard from his Meowth. Though Meowth was known for his big mouth, he wasn't exactly known to be a liar. For proof, he felt rather cold and... covered. Rob opened his eyes, and to he great shock he saw snow everywhere. But it's July!! Why is it cold and snowing? Maybe some kid's or a wild Dragonair, Rob thought as he shook off snow.  
  
"See? What did I tell ya?" Meowth said hopping about in a slight panic. "You also might wanna calm down that psychotic Larvitar of yours," he pointed to a furious Larvitar, stomping on the ground.  
  
Rob pulled out Larvitar's pokéball and called him back. He looked at the other two. "Any idea why this is happening?" he asked.  
  
"Nope," Meowth answered. "Cyndaquil don't know either. Larvitar can't even sense it, being Dark/Rock type and all. To top it off, if this keeps going for a LOONNG while, the earth's weather pattern will be screwed permanently!"  
  
Rob swore under his breath. "Can you tap the source?" Rob asked.  
  
Before Meowth could answer; as if on cue, the new visual cell-phone on his pokégear started ringing. Rob picked it up and answered it. The screen brought him the faces of Tenchi, Washu, and a cute, unfamiliar woman that looked about the age of 25. "Hey!" Rob said. "Whatcha callin' he-uh for?" he said in a southern voice.  
  
"This is important matters, Rob," Washu said in a grim voice. "You see the snow outside, right?"  
  
"Uhhh... Yeah, duh!"  
  
"It's coming from a human with magical powers near your area. This snow is no more than a odd change, now, but if it not stopped soon, it will eventually set the earth's weather pattern askew, and two years from that point, and no stopping it, we will suffer another Ice Age.  
  
"We've called to ask you to stop this because you are nearest to the source," Washu said.  
  
"Lucky me," Rob said in a bored tone.  
  
"DON'T YOU GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THIS PLANET???!!!" said the mysterious green-haired woman; Washu and Tenchi were blown away.  
  
"Whoo!" Rob said, clearly shocked by that woman's violent outburst. "I didn't say I wasn't taking the job. But just why ain't you three on the job?"  
  
"Don't worry, kiddo," Tenchi said, coming back and gently shoving the girl out the way. "If it's too tough, you can give us a call."  
  
"Hate to sound cocky, but hopefully I won't need your help," Rob said. "Bye, and by the way, who's that cute, loud chick with you?"  
  
"Ummm... that's Kiyone. Ummm... she just lives here 'kay? Bye!" Tenchi hung up rather quickly, leaving Rob suspicious.  
  
"Well, it's off to stop the snowstorm!" Rob said. Cyndaquil chattered in agreement.  
  
"Let's kick some butt!" Meowth cried.  
****  
  
After a harrowing five-mile walk, the snowstorm grew more intense. "We're getting closer!" Rob yelled over the winds to Meowth.  
  
"I feel it too!" Meowth cried back. However, about 2 minutes later, the "Storm" part of snowstorm stopped, and all they could see was snowfall... and a giant tree.  
  
"What the crap...?" Meowth looked at the giant tree. It seemed to be frozen over, the leaves, the tree itself were all different shades of blue.  
  
"Hmmm," Rob studied the tree. "This tree seems to be the source of where this human or whatever it is gets its power!"  
  
Some dark laughter was heard in the distance. Rob's sudden fear and quick reflexes had him quickly pull out his sword. "I'm afraid you're not entirely correct," said a mysterious voice.  
  
"Who or what the heck are you?" Rob said, easily hiding his fear. He felt Meowth intensify behind him.  
  
"I actually have this sort of power all by myself," said the voice. "But I can't make it snow year round without a little help. That's where this tree comes in. It's so full of energy," Rob heard more giggling.  
  
"Exactly what are you trying to accomplish?" Rob asked. Suddenly, Rob was aware of a shadow on the tree. He readied his sword and looked up. It was human, all right.  
  
The shadow began to speak. "Prepare for trouble and make it double."  
  
"Oh, crap no," Rob muttered under his breath.  
  
"To wreak the world with devastation  
  
"To unite all peoples under our nation  
  
"To get rid of the evil that is truth and love  
  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above   
  
"I am Kristin, elite member of Team Rocket and the Rocket Sisters! Blasting off at the speed of light!  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Oh heck yeah, that's right," a Sneasel had appeared to her side.  
  
"THAT THING SPEAKS ENGLISH?" Rob exclaimed.  
  
"Better believe it, kid," the Sneasel said. Both it and Kristin landed down in front of Rob. Kristin was a sort of dark blonde, her hair flowing neatly but loosely, and having an average sized but thin body. The Sneasel, however, seemed a little big for its size it claws shaper and larger than normal; its eyes had an eerie glow. It was probably genetically enhanced, and if this were true, Rob was in big trouble, not to mention the girl was the same way.  
  
"So exactly what are you trying to accomplish with this snow?" Rob asked.  
  
"YOU, actually. You are a powerful opponent of Team Rocket, and we can't have that. Not only that, but some of our old enemies are back on our tail, thanks to you."  
  
"Ash and Kamon? Oh, you guys are doomed." Rob said mockingly, spinning his sword.  
  
"Fear not for us, for like me, some of our stronger members are infused with Mako, a mysterious element in the earth that holds magic."  
  
"Ah, shut up!" Rob snapped. "I knew that already. This sword is infused with it!"  
  
"But I'm not about to let you," Kristin said, still keeping her cool, dark aura about her. "I made it snow, knowing that some people like your friend Professor Oak would panic about the earth losing its balance, so I hoped that he'd send you, and to my luck he did. With a little help, I'm going to kick your butt and cart you to TR headquarters, where you should hope Boss Rocket forgives you..."  
  
"I don't think so," Rob put a hand on his other two pokéballs, but Kristin was faster than he thought.  
  
"You should chill out," Kristin said. And at that, Rob felt the force of a blizzard, slowly turning him into a block of ice. He just managed to drop his pokéballs before he was frozen. He just hoped that Meowth and friends could pull through.  
  
  
Meowth's body was paralyzed in shock. Rob was now nothing more than a block of ice. But what kind of human could have such a power?  
  
Luckily for him though, Rob had managed to drop his pokémon and release them. Cyndaquil and Larvitar emerged completely clueless about the situation.  
  
"Hmmm? This kid has more pokémon?" Kristin asked. "No matter, Abra! Sneasel! GET 'EM!"  
  
A surprised Larvitar was hit head on by a charging Sneasel, who sent it crashing in the tree. Cyndaquil, however, was prepared for attack and easily dodged Abra's Psyshock. Meowth focused his attention on Kristin. "Hey! You ain't gonna get away wit' this! I'm comin' to KICK YOUR-"  
  
"You should chill out too," Kristin said in an almost ghastly voice. Meowth barely dodged a blizzard aimed at him. Contorted with fury, Meowth launched a volley of nails in Kristin's direction, most of then piercing her arms.  
  
"Ow!" she cried, nearly in tears. "Urgh!! You'll pay!" She leapt down from the tree and attacked Meowth with a long burst of ice beam, barely missing again. Meowth swore each time the beam came too close. Fed up with her lack of accuracy, she then summoned her last pokémon. "Jynx! Show that brat what you're made of!"  
  
After singing its name like a warning cry, Jynx attacked Meowth with a good slapping. Meowth staggered. He tried to use Comet Claw, but missed. Jynx fired a blizzard, and Meowth was hit hard, nearly frozen.  
  
Cyndaquil however notices Meowth and Larvitar in big trouble. Luring the frantic Abra nearer the action, Cyndaquil readies itself.  
  
"Cyndaquil!" Meowth cried weakly. "Line 'em up and hit 'em with your limit break!"  
  
Cyndaquil nodded. His back flared and sent a fiery wave through all three pokémon attackers, temporarily stunning them. This allowed our heroes to reunite and our fighters to take sides.   
  
Meowth whispered to Cyndaquil as he thawed him, "Thaw Rob! Larvitar and I should take care of these losers." Cyndaquil nodded and sprinted to the ice cube that was once Rob.  
  
Kristin was purely upset. "You won't win against me! Abra! Sneasel! Jynx! Show them our triple blizzard!"  
  
Triple Blizzard was simply Blizzard used by three attackers. Meowth blocked the attack and defended Larvitar using his Aura Shell. Meowth whispered to Larvitar, "Show them your moves."  
  
Larvitar stomped the ground repeatedly, causing tremors in the ground and sending Abra and Jynx packing. Sneasel and Kristin jumped away. "Urgh! You've made my day and now you'll pay!"  
  
"No, you'll pay," came a voice Meowth never felt so happy to hear. Rob emerged from the shadows, Cyndaquil at his side. "I'm back, and it's time to settle the score."  
  
Kristin hit Rob with another blizzard, but Rob withstood it. "Rob! Your sword!" Meowth cried. Rob grabbed his sword and slowly started spinning it in front of him. Eventually, the blizzard didn't get past the sword.   
  
Kristin gasped. "Urr..." Rob growled. "Now, FEEL YOUR OWN ICY PAIN!!!" Rob did a dramatic leap and slashed Kristin, reducing her to a frozen pulp. Sneasel was stunned.  
  
"You may have won this round, but we'll be back," it said. "Your little friends had better watch out for us too! We'll be back, and we promise to destroy ANY threats to us, even YOU..." And at that, a mysterious wind blew away all the failures into the sky.  
  
In a traditional panicked voice, our heroes heard, "It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!"   
  
"WE BEAT 'EM!!" Rob shouted.  
  
"Oh, heck yeah!" Meowth celebrated as well. The other two battle weary but victorious pokémon danced about.  
  
"Ah crap! Wait! We gotta call Tenchi!" Rob said, panicked.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Rob picked up his pokégear and set the phone to dial Tenchi's number. Of course, Washu answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Yo Washu! I managed to get to the source and stop it!"  
  
"Excellent! What or who was it?"  
  
"One of Team Rocket's Mako soldiers. She said she belonged to the Rocket Sisters, some TR force entirely made up of chicks with dark powers."  
  
"Uh-oh. This could be a problem. Exactly why did she make it snow?"  
  
"Perfect lure. Washu, the Rocket Sisters are trying to kill us all."  
  
"HOLY CRAP!! You've got to be kidding me!!"  
  
"I ain't jokin'. She said we are a threat to TR's forces. My best bet is that one of her buddies will be after you next. Watch your back."  
  
"We will," as if on cue, Washu let out a puzzled "Huh?" as Rob heard panicked screaming.   
  
"ON FIRE!! ON FIRE!!" he heard.  
  
"Mihoshi!" Washu screamed. "What's on fire??!!"  
  
"The shrine is on fire!!!" He heard a voice similar to that of a dumb blonde (the suggested stereotype not a real one[Oh, and that's sarcasm...])  
  
"SAY WHAT?!"  
  
"Come quick! The shrine is on fire!"  
  
"Ah crap! Rob, I'll call you later!"  
  
"Good luck..." Rob said. He felt they were going to need it. He no longer doubted that Team Rocket was back, and with a vengeance...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next Up!: Episode 5: Vs. Brittany  
The coldest and cruelest of the Rocket Sisters has challenged Tenchi and friends. This will be the first and most intense battle yet for his pokémon...  
  



	6. Episode 5: Vs. Brittany

Rebirth of Fate  
Episode 5: Vs. Brittany  
  
"The shrine is on fire??!!" Tenchi cried in great panic.  
"YesTenchiit'shorrible!!" Mihoshi cried, gibbering like a two year old.  
"Is Grandpa alright?!" Tenchi asked.  
"I don't know!!" Mihoshi sobbed.  
"Call the fire department!!" Tenchi commanded. Mihoshi jogged away to do what was told. Tenchi dashed to Washu's lab just as she was getting out. "Washu!!"  
"Yes! I know! Your grandfather was at the shrine when it caught fire..."  
"OH, man!" Tenchi whined. "I hope he's alright!!"  
"You also should pay attention to your pokémon. Both look extremely ticked... Maybe they sense something wrong..."  
"TENCHI!!" Ryoko cried. She flew in seemingly in unusual worry, followed by Sasami and Ryo-oki. "The shrine is-"  
"WE KNOW!!" Washu screeched. "We're about to stop the matter."  
"Who would do such a rotten thing?" Sasami asked.  
"Rob said it might have something to do with Team Rocket. He called earlier."  
"Who's Team Rocket?" Ryoko questioned.  
"An evil gang dedicated to evil using pokémon... They've been defeated twice by pokémon trainers, but they have resurfaced again, this time with magical powers..."  
"If THAT'S the problem, we should cream them easily!" Ryoko laughed.  
"I don't think so," Sasami said gravely. "If this is Team Rocket, I feel a lot of power..."  
"Hey! There's always Tenchi's pets."  
"Right," said Tenchi. "I say we take care of this problem..."  
"That's what I say, too! Let's go!"  
"Wait for me!!" Ayeka cried brandishing her scythe. "I say Tenchi should get all the help he can get!"  
"That's right!" Sasami rallied to the cause.  
"Excellent!"" Washu cried. "Let's go!" At that our heroes finally left the house to duel with an unknown force yet to show its powers...  
*****  
  
Upon encountering the shrine, Tenchi saw to his relief that the shrine was surrounded by fire rather that consumed by it. He could see Grandpa Yosho still meditating, paying no attention to the fire. "Grandpa!" Tenchi shouted.  
"Huh?" he turned around to see Tenchi behind a ring of fire. "Oh ho! Come to rescue me, eh?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Truth is, I could rescue myself! But I appreciate it. Come in, young Tenchi." Using psychic powers, Yosho split the fire open, allowing Tenchi to step through. But as Ryoko tried to dash in, Yosho stopped, therefore causing Ryoko to catch fire. Tenchi watched with a sweat drop as Ryoko set Ayeka and Washu on fire through her panicking, causing them to run around like maniacs.  
Tenchi walked to the shrine. He whispered, "Grandpa, let's get out of here!"  
"Not yet. I sense another presence... Get ready..."  
Sure enough, Tenchi heard sinister chuckling. He was then introduced to the ever so familiar motto of TR. "Prepare for trouble and make it double."  
"Uh oh..." Tenchi said, tightening his grip on his sword.  
"To wreak the world with devastation  
"To unite Team Rocket under this nation  
"To get rid of the evil that is truth and love  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above  
"I am Brittany, elite member of Team Rocket and the Rocket Sisters, blasting off at the speed of light!  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
"Rr- CHAAROAR!!" a strawberry blond girl in a TR outfit and a dark Charmeleon landed in front of Tenchi. "You must be Tenchi! How amusing..."  
"Urgh! NOBODY makes fun of Tenchi!" Ayeka cried, trying to get past the ring of fire desperately but failing horribly.  
"Team Rocket can't have more heroes going around threatening our plans. They must be executed."  
"Chaa!!" the Charmeleon roared in agreement.  
"I think we're going to execute YOU," Tenchi said. "Onix! Charmander! GGOOO!"  
Onix roared as he emerged, as usual. He cast an amused glance at his opponent. Charmander, on the other hand, stood cautiously, ready for anything.  
"Show them what you're made of," Brittany said in a dark voice.   
"CHAA!!" Dark Charmeleon lunged at his opponents, but Onix simply mowed him down. Charmeleon lunged again and this time grabbed Onix by the neck and began scratching furiously. Charmander, seeing Onix in trouble, jumps up and uses a tail slap against D. Charmeleon, causing it to crash to the ground.  
"I can't watch!" Sasami cried, hiding behind Ayeka.  
The two fire lizards clashed with tail whips and Embers. Brittany saw this as ample opportunity to destroy Tenchi.  
"Tenchi! Watch your back!" Yosho cried.  
"Too late for that, old man," Brittany sneered. At that, she launched a fireball, burning Tenchi's rear.   
"AAAHHHH!!" Tenchi screamed, running around like a frenzied maniac.  
"Oh no!" Ayeka cried. "TENCHI!!!"  
"Hey wait! I got an idea!" Washu said. "Follow me!" Washu and the other girls left back to the house.  
With an amused glance, Brittany let out her other pokémon, Dark Magmar. "Magmar!!" it roared.   
"Magmar, finish him off." Brittany said.  
However, Tenchi stopped his fire dance and was brushing off when he saw Magmar preparing to attack. Grabbing his sword, he leapt in the air to dodge the attack. Onix, however, lent Tenchi a surprise helping hand by catching him. Tenchi and Onix mow down Magmar and Brittany.  
"Ugh! Do you DARE hit a girl?!" Brittany cried using the flared-rich-girl voice.  
"If she's trying to burn me to the stake, I don't give a crap!" Tenchi yelled atop of Onix.  
"Magmar! Show Onix your specialty!"  
Magmar stomped the ground, and at once a tower of gushing lava arose and smacked Onix, nearly making it faint. Brittany let out some evil laughter.  
Onix, on the verge of fainting, takes one last shot at Magmar. Onix delivers his final Mowdown attack, fainting both of them.  
At the same time, Charmeleon delivers a critical blow to Charmander, knocking him down. As a last resort, Charmander belches a huge fireball, knocking Charmeleon down as well.  
"Onix!" Tenchi cried. "Urgh! You'll pay!"  
"Never!" Brittany raged. Both combatants charged towards each other, weapons raging. A huge explosion ensued when they crashed. But only Brittany was still standing. "Now it's time to say goodbye," Brittany whispered in a cold voice.  
Just as she was about to engulf Tenchi in flames, the rest of the gang appeared.  
"Eat H2O, scumbag!" Kiyone screeched, holding a giant water hose with everyone else. The bad guys were soon water gunned away with the giant hose. After about 5 minutes, the gang let up to see if they had did their job.  
Brittany was barely standing; her pokémon looking just as defeated. The fire wall had disappeared. "You may have won this round, but we'll be back..." she groaned. At that she and her pokémon disappeared in flames.  
Tenchi slowly stood, looking at his rescue team. He them collapsed, Ryoko dashing to his side to keep him from completely falling.  
*****  
  
"Tenchi! Tenchi! Are you okay?" Sasami cried.   
"Myia! MYIA!" Ryo-oki cried.  
Tenchi came to slowly. "Hmm? Where am I?"  
"In my lab safe and sound!" Washu announced happily. "Brittany's history, for now."  
"If only I could have dealt with her, she wouldn't have been such a threat," Ryoko said.  
"I dunno. She was rather tough..." Tenchi said.  
"So that's a member of Team Rocket, eh?" Kiyone came to the picture. She then announced, "I've found that Team Rocket has used an old mine somewhere, mining for a rare element called Mako, said to have magical powers.  
"Team Rocket has also found ways to grow and breed different versions of pokémon, capable of making them faster, smarter, and more deadly.  
"If we don't stop them somehow, we may very well kiss this planet as we know it goodbye. However, if we can find the leader of Team Rocket and get rid of him, we can disband this threat once more..."  
"Hey wait!" Ayeka said. "If they're trying to kill all the heroes, shouldn't we warn the rest?"  
"Excellent idea," Washu said. "But unfortunately I forgot the other two heroes..."  
"No worry there!" Tenchi said. "I've got their names and phone numbers right here in this pokégear! I should warn them-"  
"No Tenchi! We'll do that, you need a rest!" Ayeka said.  
"She's right. You chill out," Washu said. "They won't attack us for a while."  
"Ah well," Tenchi groaned. He kicked back and fell in a wary sleep, hoping that the other two heroes were prepared for what was coming to them.  
  



	7. Episode 6: Vs. Angela

Rebirth of Fate  
Episode 6:Vs.Angela  
  
"Oh man! This is tiring!" Taz whined as he bicycled up the hill. His steady pedaling slowly wore out his muscles. This sunshine and cold wind, however, was relaxing for him. Taz cruised down the hill to a small town by the name of Trent Town.  
What took him by surprise is that the whole place was barren as a basketball gym at 1 A.M. Not a human or creature in sight except-  
"VOLTORB!!" several Voltorb started rolling towards him like frenzied bowling balls threatening to explode.  
"Bulbasaur! Fast action Ground Whip!" Taz cried releasing the pokéball containing it.   
"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur's vines glided along the ground before coming up and smacking the leader Voltorb, setting a chain reaction and making all of them explode. Taz withstood the blast.  
"What the-" Before Taz could ask any more questions, he heard a faint "Pika!"  
"PikaCHU!!" several thunderbolts crashed to Taz's left. After swearing, he called back Bulbasaur and split for the pokécenter.   
"Quickly! In here!" he saw Nurse Joy frantically waving at him. Taz dashed inside before another Pikachu could zap him. Nurse Joy activated the steel covering.  
"Why are all the electric pokémon wreaking havoc here?" Taz asked.  
"I have a guess, but we basically have no idea," Nurse Joy responded sadly. Taz looked about the forlorn residents, wandering about the center. "All of a sudden, electric pokémon invade our town and drive us all inside to hide like cowards. Did you see any trainers?"  
"No,"  
"Like commanding them, I mean."  
"Nope. I managed to kick some if their butts, though."  
"Then my theory must be right. It is the Thunder Goddess of Evil..."  
"Thunder what-what?" Taz asked, confused.  
"Team Rocket sent us this e-mail saying this town is nestled right above a lake of Mako. If we didn't move out, they said they would summon their 'Thunder Goddess of Evil' upon the town."  
"Shoulda known they'd do something like this. If that's the case, our 'Thunder Goddess of Evil' is probably a human infused with Mako. Probably why they want to mine here."  
"He could be right," said Officer Jenny. "We have received reports of TR members using magical powers... This makes them all the more dangerous..."  
"I'm going to take care of whoever she is," Taz said, brandishing his pokéballs.  
"But that's dangerous!" Officer Jenny cried.  
"We won't get anything accomplished staying in here. If we stop her, the threat to this town would end."  
"He's right," Nurse Joy said.  
"He should at least get some help from us," Officer Jenny said.  
"I can start! Lemme heal your pokémon!" Nurse Joy cried happily. "We still have power, so it should still work."  
Taz handed over his pokémon. He then heard his pokégear ringing. Taz cut on the video screen. To his irritation, the all- knowing Washu appeared. "Oh, boy," he muttered under his breath.  
"Taz, this is urgent. Watch your back, as the Rocket sisters are after you..."  
"Hey thanks! But um, listen. I'm in the middle of trying to rescue a town right now. Try and make this short, okay? Who are the Rocket Sisters?"  
"The Rocket Sisters is a sort of division of Team Rocket composed entirely of girls/women infused with Mako. They have a tendency to disrupt an entire area just to lure a certain target. Be on guard."  
"Okay, thanks! Bye! Gotta go! My pokémon are ready!"  
"Hey WAIT-" but Taz hung up. He hated talking to Washu, as she always tends to give long, drawn out explanations about things, which is boring. Luckily, she had gotten to the point about the Rocket Sisters. Hopefully he won't be seduced by any one of them with good looks.  
He dashed back to Nurse Joy, who handed him his pokémon. "Thank you!" he said.  
"Your welcome. Officer Jenny is at the exit to escort you out. Be careful, and good luck!"  
At that, Taz ran to Officer Jenny, ready to take on Team Rocket.  
*****  
  
"Alright! We're pretty close!" Officer Jenny announced over the roar of her motorcycle. Taz braced himself. As if he had psychic powers, he felt as if something rough would happen. Officer Jenny speeded up. Suddenly they had found themselves in a thunderstorm.  
"Hang on tight!" she yelled. Taz braced himself again as she maneuvered around thunderbolts from the sky. After 30 seconds, Taz spotted a tree, oddly enough he could see someone on its branches.  
Officer Jenny stopped the motorcycle nearby the tree. Cocking her gun, she stepped of the motorcycle. Taz did the same, his left hand on the pokéball that contained Scizor. She spotted a shadow. "Freeze! Police!"  
But the only response was maniacal chuckling. Out of nowhere, a Thunderbolt hits both humans and paralyzes them. Taz released Scizor due to the shock.  
"Scizor!" Scizor flared its pincers.  
"Ooh hoo hoo! We have visitors!" said a voice. It reminded Taz of the Joker from Batman.   
"Pika!" said voice number 2. We all know who that is.  
"Urgh! Who are you?" Taz groaned, barely moving.  
"Prepare for trouble and make it double!"  
"Ah crap no!"  
"To wreak the world with devastation!  
"To unite Team Rocket under this nation!  
"To get rid of the evil that is truth and love,  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above!  
"I am Angela, elite member of Team Rocket and the Rocket sisters, blasting off at the speed of light!  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Pika PIKA!" Pikachu cried. Pikachu, Angela, and a rather silent Electabuzz hopped from the tree.  
"Oh boy, the Team Rocket reject parade," Taz moaned. "Scizor, keep 'em offa us."  
"HOO hooo! Too late for that!" Angela crowed, dancing like an idiot. "D. Electabuzz! D. Pikachu! Team Rocket attack!"  
Electabuzz picks up Pikachu and launches him like a slingshot towards Scizor. Pikachu gathers electricity like a bomb waiting to explode. Scizor smacks her back to Electabuzz. This begins a volleyball/hot potato match between two pokémon.  
Electabuzz spikes Pikachu to Scizor, but Scizor saves it back and it flies in mid-air. A frustrated Pikachu performs Thunderbolt in the air, shocking all but Taz and Officer Jenny, who were protected by Scizor.  
Taz called back the fallen hero. "Bulbasaur, GO!" He could only toss it, as throwing it would paralyze him again.  
"Bulbasaur!"  
"Bulbasaur, Ground Whip!"  
Bulbasaur struck both of Angela's pokémon with the attack. Pikachu let out a faint "Pika!" before being blown away. Electabuzz just staggered back. Angela's Pikachu landed back on its feet, crippled, but still battle hungry. It ripped a Thundershock in Taz's direction, shocking him lightly.   
"Augh, OGG..." Taz clutched his stomach in pain.  
"What's da matter, fatso? Too electrified?" Angela jeered.  
"Oh, shut UP," Taz gave the oncoming Pikachu a swift kick, blowing it sky high before it crashed onto the ground. It was history.  
Angela gasps. "My prize dark Pikachu! Durn it! Electabuzz, fry him!"  
Electabuzz charges up a Thunderpunch, but it is blocked by a vine from Bulbasaur, who receives a slight shock. Bulbasaur snarled and let loose yet another Ground whip, causing Electabuzz to double over in pain.   
In a mad rage, Electabuzz attempted to leap up and smack down Bulbasaur, but missed.  
Officer Jenny finally recovered and got a hold of her gun. "Freeze! You are under arrest!"  
"Aw! You cops are no fun!" Angela whined. "I guess you have to learn the hard way..." she summoned up an electric disc and fired it at lightning speed, knocking her gun away. She aimed a Thunder punch, but Taz's reflexes told him to let loose with a pokéball, so he did. It smacks Angela in the face.  
Noticing blood trickle from her cheek, Angela becomes enraged. "Grr! You'll pay for that, boy!" Angela prepares for a Thunder attack, but faster still, Taz throws pokéball number 2, smashing Angela in the face again. Electabuzz played defense and put a protective barrier around the two of them.  
Bulbasaur returns to Taz's side. Officer Jenny marvels Taz's work. "Well done, Taz. But we're not finished yet."  
"Right," Taz barked in agreement. "Bulbasaur! Break the barrier with your limit break!"  
"Bulbasaur!!" our plant pokémon charges straight through the barrier and through the electric ones, sending all of them skyward.  
"Augh! I lost again!" Angela cried as she was sailing through the sky. "Boss'll be furious and this was my first job!! WAHH!! Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Taz saw then disappear in the sky with a *ding* as if they were sent to the stars, traditional Team Rocket exit.  
The clouds disappeared and sunshine filled the sky again. Bulbasaur stiffened.   
"What's wrong?" Taz asked.   
Bulbasaur began to glow, increasing in size. The flower on its back grew. At last it stopped. Bulbasaur had evolved.  
"Whoa! I'm good, aren't I?" Taz bragged to no one in particular. "Excellent! I got an Ivysaur!"  
"Ivysaur!" It roared in agreement.   
"I'm keepin' you outside! It's our lucky day!" Taz and Ivysaur danced all the way to Officer Jenny's car. Jenny drove them back to the pokécenter.  
  
"Excellent!" Nurse Joy cried. "You truly are a superior trainer!"  
"Aw, it was nothin'," Taz said bashfully. Ivysaur agreed.  
"Unfortunately we couldn't catch her, but at least this town is safe again!" Officer Jenny said.  
"Yeah..." Taz trailed off. His phone rang again. Hopefully it wasn't Washu. He flicked on his video screen.  
It was Rob. "Yo Taz!" he yelled. "How thangs goin'?" he put on his southern accent, which Taz thought was funny.  
"Excellent dude! I just busted Team Rocket and evolved my Bulbasaur!" Taz said happily. He handed his other pokémon to Nurse Joy again.  
"WHAT? Again? Hey! If I called you 5 minutes later, would you have a Venusaur?"  
"Maybe," Taz answered, laughing.  
"To tell you the truth, I called on much more serious matters. You said you had a run-in with TR, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Chick?"  
"Yeah. She said she was part of some TR group called the Rocket Sisters."  
"Listen up. The Rocket Sisters are out to destroy us. It is advised that you watch your back, your friend's back, your pokémon's back and even your mother's back! Knowing them, they might have kidnapping plots up their sleeve..."  
"Knowing YOU, I'd think you'd like that!" Taz said, doubling up in laughter.  
"OH SHUT UP!!" Rob screamed.  
"Seriously though, are they really out for our destruction?"  
"Yeah, no telling what Keeli's up to. I'm worried, even though she's a rotten brat."  
"You should check up on her."  
"No contact."  
Taz swore almost sadly. "I hope she's all right..."  
"Take care of yourself, man."  
"I will. Bye." Taz hung up. Keeli was in deep sludge unless something was done about it. Taz took back his pokémon just as a young-scientist-looking man approached him.  
"Hello," he said. "I own the gym in this town, and I have heard about your legendary feats. Would you like to challenge me and my Unowns?"  
"Yeah!" Taz never heard of a trainer who uses Unowns, but nevertheless he was happy to accept the challenge. Taz pushed Keeli to the back of his mind a he headed to the gym.  
Next Up!: Episode 7: Vs. Britt  
Keeli continues her training with her pokémon, but a sinister presence threatens her as well as her sister. Can she and her new pokémon save the day?  
  



	8. Episode 7: Vs. Britt

Rebirth of Fate  
Episode 7: Vs. Britt  
  
  
"CHAAA -BOK!!"  
"Pika!"  
Pikachu lunges at Arbok and performs his common Thundershock, stunning the poison cobra. Arbok twists itself to recover and then begins to glare at Pikachu. The effect seems to blast Pikachu back and slightly dizzy it. Pikachu shakes it off.  
"PikaaaaCCCHUUUU!!!" Pikachu unleashes a Thunderbolt, but the attack only barely touches Arbok. Using Confusion, Arbok channels the shock back to Pikachu, seemingly defeating it.  
The mouse refused to be defeated.  
"That's enough, you two." Keeli came out to the dueling pokémon. "Wait until my sister gets home. Good fighting, though."  
Pikachu and Arbok nod at each other. All three headed inside. Pikachu could already feel his stomach rumbling from hunger, but it was usually Christen who cooked, not Keeli, so she was forced to wait until she got home...  
Where the heck was she and Hitmonchan anyway?  
****  
  
"Tra -la-la-la-la!!" Christen was happily skipping on the trail back home. So far, it had been the best day of her life. Keeli was absolutely nowhere near her, so she couldn't manipulate crap of what she did. Though she had to be guarded by the family Hitmonchan (she's the only person in her family without physical powers.) she nevertheless had the most fun out in the park by herself, training her new baby pokémon, Smoochum, Elekid, and Cleffa.  
Hitmonchan, on the other hand, was NOT having such a good day. Having to lose CONSTANTLY to a bunch of wimpy pokémon to "help them gain some levels" is no fun. Watching this bouncy brat sing annoying tunes that get stuck in his head also stinks. WHY did Keeli make him watch this chump? Why not Arbok?  
Hitmonchan rolled his eyes to the heavens when Christen began singing "I'm a Little Teapot." He unfortunately forgot that Christen is more alert about her surroundings than Keeli is...  
"HEY!" Christen yelled without looking back. "I SAW THAT!!!" Hitmonchan suffered a blow to an area I'd rather not talk about. He cringed from the blow. "You will NOT ruin my good day!"  
"Hitmon..." Hitmonchan moaned.  
Christen continued skipping back home like the little red riding hood. Hitmonchan clenched his teeth and hoped she would trip, or something. But much worse was about to happen to both of them...  
"Hey kid, spare a nickel?" a shadowy voice questioned.   
Christen grew nervous. "Where?..." she felt a presence right next to her, but couldn't see where it was... or who was it.  
Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to scream, but the hand had muffled most of her sounds.  
Hitmonchan surged to action to defend Christen, but two mysterious pokémon double-teamed him, knocking him back and nearly unconscious. He sent a mind wave to Keeli, hoping she would hear it.  
****  
  
"What's taking those two so long?" Keeli paced back and forth through her living room, her three pokémon simply staring at her. "I would try to telecommunicate, but my powers there aren't so good..." she said as if talking to herself.  
Out of the blue, Pikachu began to cock her head as if she were listening to something. It then began to panic. "Pika!" it cried, flailing its stubby arms at the rest of the crew.  
"What's wrong?" Keeli asked, sensing worry.  
"PIKA! Pi Pii Pika! PikaCHU!"   
She understood. "WHAT?! My sister's in trouble?!"  
"Pika!" she nodded.  
"Urgh! Well, kids, it's time to prove yourselves! Come on, let's go!" but Pikachu was already out the door, racing towards the forest path. Keeli hoped she wasn't too late.  
  
A short while later, Pikachu stopped at a couple of trees and a huge boulder in front of tall grass. Keeli and the others dashed to where she stood. "Pika!" Pikachu pointed to the tree to the right.  
Keeli looked. Sure enough, Keeli saw Christen and Hitmonchan tied to a tree, being cornered by a rather tall black-haired girl. The girl was wearing a gray and back suit with a red letter "R" on the front. "Uh-oh..." Keeli braced herself for whatever was coming.   
The tall girl noticed Keeli and stopped talking to Christen. "Hmm? So who are you? Wait! I know you... you're that girl who's been thwarting our plans lately... But enough about that. I've seen some awesome psychic powers from this girl right here," she shook her head towards Christen and Hitmonchan as if pointing to them, "and I intend to take her and this Hitmonchan to Boss Rocket..."  
"I can't let you do that. I'll crush your pokémon instantly..."  
"You must have no idea who I am. Allow me to introduce myself...  
"Prepare for trouble and make it double.  
"To wreak the world with devastation,  
"To unite Team Rocket under this nation,  
"To get rid of the evil that is truth and love  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above.  
"I am Brittany, elite member of the Rocket Sisters and Team Rocket, blasting of at the speed of light!(But you can call me Britt)  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight.  
"Speaking of fighting, my top fighting pokémon shall obliterate you... Go, Dark Hitmontop."   
Britt casually flings her pokéball to unleash the fighter.  
Keeli, without words, commands Pikachu to step out and give this chump a try.  
Britt gloats. "A PIKACHU? HAH! This should be easy!" Pikachu takes a quick survey of Hitmontop. Dark Hitmontop didn't look any different from a normal one except...  
"Hitmontop, Horn Attack." Britt commands. While jumping out the way, Pikachu realized after much disappointment of her own stupidity that this version stands upright! This powers up its attacks but makes it more vulnerable to...  
"PIKA!" Pikachu jumps up and uses Confusion, smacking Dark Hitmontop's head on the ground twice. It staggers back up and moans from what Pikachu and Keeli knew was a headache.  
"SAY WHAT? THAT PIKACHU IS PSYCHIC!!!" Britt exclaimed. "Then that must mean..."  
Keeli grinned. "That girl you have hostage... I'm her sister."  
  
Hitmontop's jaw slaps the ground. "HITMON??" Britt did the same. Both crashed to the ground (cue in cartoon RIP music).  
"Urgh! That's it!" Britt brandished her other two pokéballs. "D. Hitmonchan! D. Hitmonlee! KILL THEM!!"  
"You like to cheat? I do too..." Keeli unleashed Abra and Arbok. Both use Confusion on either Hitmonchan or Hitmonlee sending them crashing.   
Britt then takes action herself. "Unlike the other sisters, I'm not infused with Mako... I'm just SUPER STRONG!!" Britt scores a High Jump Kick on Keeli, sending her back about 20 feet. Keeli staggers, than gains back he composure before throwing a Psybeam in Britt's direction. Britt blocks the blow but not all of the pain, causing her to slide back a couple of feet. Britt returns with Hi Jump Kick number 2 but this time Keeli blocks it.  
"I have fighting moves of my own," Keeli double-kicks Britt in the face, but this only makes her furious...  
Britt grabs Keeli by the neck and slings her into the other tree. Temporarily beaten, Keeli does nothing to retaliate.   
"Kiss your little sister goodbye," Britt sneered. Unfortunately for her, Pikachu smacks her right in the face. Britt lets out a slow, guttural growl. She turns to the furious Pikachu. "You look a football, fresh enough to kick." Both bend down in football stance. "Down!" Britt yells, as if she's playing football. Pikachu snarls. "Set... HUT!" Faster than you could say "Pikachu," Britt punts the electric mouse to the sky.  
One nearby the battlefield could hear a faint "PikaaaaPIIIIIIKAAAA!!!" as a yellow dot crossed the sky.  
Outraged, Abra comes up and Tail Slaps Britt in- (no points for guessing). D. Hitmonlee comes to Britt's aid and kicks Abra to the stars to join Pikachu. Rubbing her face from both blows, Britt opens her eyes again just in time to see Keeli's Arbok use Dark Mind on her. What fun. Britt was then cursed with bright flashes as if she had her picture taken. Britt opened her eyes awhile later to see both D. Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee double-teaming Arbok. With satisfaction, she turns back to her prey-or so she thought.  
  
Ready to pounce on Britt Keeli braced herself, then performed a drop kick on her unsuspecting victim. Britt crashes to the ground. D. Hitmonlee charges towards Keeli, but she blasts it back with a Psychic attack, knocking it out. Hitmonchan and Arbok were still fighting.  
Britt returns with a Jump Kick, causing Keeli to crash into the large boulder. This for some reason takes out her strength, and she can barely move.  
Britt seemed to take this in opportunity. With incredible strength, Britt lifts the boulder. "Goodnight, Keeli. Your anti-Team Rocket days are over..." With no psychic powers to shield herself and no pokémon to defend her, she was helpless as Britt threw the boulder on top of her.  
  
Keeli was dead.  
Or at least, she thought so.  
Christen could feel it, or rather, she couldn't sense Keeli anymore. This thought seemed to push her brain in a never-before rage. She broke free of her bonds with a short psychic blast, and Hitmonchan, detecting something wrong, does so as well. Just as Britt returned from her evil deed, Christen came to face her.  
"Uh-oh..." Britt seemed to feel impending doom. And she was going to get it, all right.  
Focusing what little physical powers she had, Christen began to try and lift Britt, but her powers didn't hold out. Britt just laughed cruelly. "My, it's sad you don't have the powers your sister has, or should I say had." Her echoing laughter was enough for Christen to start bursting into tears. She buried her face, not wanting to see the evil face that had murdered her sister.  
  
Those words Hitmonchan would never forget, nor that mocking laughter that seemed to forever ring in his ears. Hitmonchan wasn't going to let Britt get away with that, he was sure Keeli would have felt the same...  
Keeli!  
Urgh... Britt will pay with her life...  
Channeling his anger into his fists, Hitmonchan charged towards Britt like a runaway freight train, screaming, "HITMOONNNCHAAANNNN!!!!" Despite the situation, he would always cherish that moment when he saw Britt's eyes, flared up like a deer in headlights. With a Dynamic Punch to her stomach, Hitmonchan sent Britt through one of the trees to the ground.   
Hitmonchan spared no mercy, beating Britt to a bloody pulp was the only way he could settle his revenge.  
Hitmonchan clutched Britt by the throat and aimed a final punch to do her face in. However, he was interrupted by the young Christen. "Don't, Hitmonchan! It's not worth it..." Hitmonchan stopped a moment, and registered the words in his brain. Considering what a young brat said and what Keeli would have said was indeed most difficult. But Hitmonchan saw Christen's pleading eyes, and also saw the sorry Hitmonlee flat against another tree. At last, he thought that she was right; it wasn't worth it.  
But there was no one to stop him from making their lives miserable. Hitmonchan locked Britt, D. Hitmonlee and the Hitmonchan-wannabe bossing around Arbok. With one flick of the wrist, Hitmonchan sent the three skyward.  
"Urgh, I may have assassinated a hero, but her cronies are too strong." Britt yelled to the three of them below. "You may have won this round, but we'll be back, and we'll be stronger, and we shall take care of you! YOU'LL BE SORRY!" And she disappeared into the sky with a *ding*.  
Hitmonchan went to where the boulder was and landed a single punch that blew the whole boulder away. There he saw Keeli's body. Christen and a very confused Arbok soon joined him. Each of the pokémon paid their respects, then Christen showed up. She began sniffling. "S-she d-died trying t-t-to s-save me..." she then cried silently over her sister's body. Hitmonchan couldn't stand such sight and had to look away to keep from crying himself.   
"Arbok?"  
"Urgh... Ow..." Keeli seemed to regain consciousness. So she wasn't dead after all, only unconscious. "What happened? I thought I was dead..." she seemed slightly confused but mostly solemn.  
"KEELI!" Christen hugged her sister in a death grip, and Hitmonchan was afraid that if she hugged any tighter, Keeli would die- again.  
"Christen?" Keeli asked, puzzled. "Oh Christen!" she finally returned the bear hug.   
Arbok slithered to Hitmonchan. "Charbokka Charrbok."  
"Unbelievable..." Hitmonchan heard.  
"What do you mean by that?" Hitmonchan asked him.  
"I'd never thought she'd survive that... But I guess that's the power of a psychic..."  
"Hey! I always believed she could make it through that!"  
"Oh, yeah, sure you did," Arbok retorted.  
"WHAT??!! HOW DARE YOU..." Hitmonchan grabbed Arbok in a headlock and repeatedly punched him until he caught sight of a battle weary Pikachu and Abra. He tossed Arbok away and came to greet the beginners. "Yo! How was the weather up there?"  
"HEY!" Pikachu psi-punched Hitmonchan. "NOT FUNNY!"  
"Yeah, you see how it feels when a steroid-pumped Hitmonlee sends you 50 miles in the air!" Abra rallied to Pikachu's cause.  
"How come you guys didn't teleport back?" Hitmonchan asked.  
"Didn't think of it. Being sent in the air has that bad of an influence on your brain!"   
"You guys missed a lot. Master Keeli nearly passed away on us, but she regained her strength. In the mean time I kick Britt's butt."  
"That explains the dark feeling we got on our way back," Pikachu explained to Abra. Abra nodded.  
"Or maybe 'cuz you felt me," came a mysterious voice. D. Hitmontop emerged from the shadows. "It's time you felt the pain of Team Rocket and my brethren!"  
"Hey! In case you didn't know, I'm a HERO Hitmonchan and I don't work for you." All three of Keeli's pokémon grinned. "Oh yeah, and by the way, your side lost."  
A sweat drop had formed on Hitmontop's face as he realized that none of his teammates were there. And the two psychic were still standing... "Aw, man!" (cue in cartoon RIP music) "Guess I gotta go..." at that, he gave himself a swift kick in the rear and sent himself flying into the evening sky.  
"HIIIITTMOONNNTOOOOPPPP!!!" it yelled at the top of its lungs as it soared into the evening sky.  
Hitmonchan, Pikachu, and Abra dashed to Arbok and the now crying Christen and Keeli. The four pokémon escorted the two humans all the way home.  
****  
  
"I'm home!" Sabrina announced to the small household.  
"MOMMY!" Christen cooed like a little baby and dashed to hug her mother Sabrina.   
"Mother..." Keeli was unusually emotional on her encounter, she nearly cried as she hugged Sabrina. "Oh mother...!"  
"I know, I know! I'm psychic, too. It seems you were rather courageous to risk your life and even nearly lose it to save your sister." All seven pokémon owned by the two sisters came in as an audience during Sabrina's talking. "Oh! I finally got your pokégear repaired." Sabrina said to Keeli. "It says that you missed a whooping 35 calls!" she giggled. "I bet you must have adoring fans."  
A sweat drop formed on Keeli's head. "I bet. I think I should call one of them right now."  
Keeli dialed Rob's number. After two rings, she switched to video mode as Rob appeared. "Hello?" Rob answered; utterly perplexed someone was calling him at night.  
"Hi Rob." Keeli said teasingly.  
"KEELI??!!" Rob blew up like a Typholsion on caffeine, his eyes about the size of dinner plates. "WHERE THE **** HAVE YOU BEEN??!! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOUR SORRY ****!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE **** IS HAPPENING???!! THE ROCKET SISTERS ARE AFTER YOUR LAME ****!!!! YOUR **** COULD HAVE DIED BY NOW-"  
"Actually, I came close..." Keeli said solemnly.   
Rob got a cocky look. "See? Told ya so..."  
Keeli became red hot. "IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, MY POKEGEAR BROKE AND I HAD TO GET IT REPAIRED!!! OKAY??!!"  
Rob's eye twitched and a sweat drop formed on his head. "Um...I'm sorry... But take heed. Watch your back, as there are more Rocket Sisters, and they very well intend to destroy us... and our friends and family. You must stop TR before they can retaliate and kill those important to us... Meet Taz and me in Goldenrod City as soon as possible! Oak said we have some business there to do... Good luck on your journey...  
And goodbye..." Rob hung up. Keeli grumbled as she flicked the switch. It was in her best interest to follow directions anyway, even though she dreaded running into Rob. She decided to head out now. After all, barely escaping death made her far too nervous to sleep. Of course, the other members of the household already knew her plans. "Keeli! You CAN'T leave! After what just happened..." Christen cried.  
"I must..." She gave her sister a final hug. She went to Sabrina. "Mom... It is my soul promise to be back..."  
"You take care," she said, hugging Keeli. "We'll be looking after you..."  
"Cleffa!" *POW* Keeli was smacked by a star held in Cleffa's hand. Keeli laughed, despite being hit by a glancing blow. "Cleffa! CLEFFA!" it seemed to be saying "Have good luck on your journey!"  
"I will." Keeli turned to her four pokémon. "C'mon. It's time to go..." all of her pokémon nodded solemnly as they were put in their pokéballs.   
"Goodbye everyone..." Keeli waved at her sister and mother, a tear making way from her right eye. She then headed out into a world unknown, not knowing her second adventure was underway.  
  
That's it for Episode 7! Next Up!: Episode 8: No Need For MORE Archrivals  
Keeli heads out wary of her last encounter with the bad guys, only to be challenged by a tricky trainer with a giant friggin' Snorlax! And what the heck is a Gila Mobster? It had better be weak against Psychic power, or Keeli's screwed! Stay tuned for the next episode of Rebirth of Fate!!  



	9. Episode 8: No Need For MORE Archrivals

Rebirth of Fate  
Episode 8:  
No Need for MORE Archrivals  
  
A/N: The Gila Mobster and Chernobyl belong to Jeremy "Norm" Scott and Electronic Gaming Monthly. Ian belongs to ME! Thank you!   
  
"MURKROW!!" several Murkrow swooped down attacking Keeli like vultures attack road kill.  
"Urgh! Pikachu!" she summoned up Pikachu, who delivered a Gigashock, wiping out all the Murkrow in the forest, or at least in Keeli's sight. Pikachu celebrated by high-fiving Keeli. "Excellent!" Keeli whooped. "Hmmm... Think I should catch one?" she asked Pikachu. Pikachu nodded. "Yeah, but let's not catch these guys though, their history."  
"PIKA!" Pikachu agreed.  
A further walk in the dark forest lead Keeli and Pikachu to a slight clearing surrounded by trees. Getting a feeling something would happen if she went in the clearing, Keeli stepped on the bare grass.  
As if on cue, an eerie howling echoed through the forest. Keeli became tense, as Pikachu arched its back and began snarling like a cat trying to defend itself.  
Harsh growling came to Keeli's right. She wheeled around to see a rather ticked wild Umbreon trying to get trespassers off of its territory. Keeli readied a pokéball. "Pikachu! Thundershock!"  
"PiiikaaaaCCHUUUU!!" Pikachu gave Umbreon an electric blast. What surprised Keeli was that the thunder seemed to be super effective against it...  
Umbreon wasn't through yet. The dark creature used Crunch against Pikachu, nearly knocking it out. That immediately told Keeli two things:  
1. Normal Umbreons don't learn Crunch, so it was either bred or is a Hero Umbreon, and  
2. The electric type has a new weakness: Dark Pokémon.  
Pikachu became furious. "PikaaaaCCHUUUU!!!" the mighty mouse hit Umbreon into critical condition.   
Mocking the legendary Ash Ketchum, Keeli puts on a hat, turns it backwards and throws a pokéball at Umbreon like a baseball, while shouting, "Pokéball, GO!!"  
The pokéball captured Umbreon in its grasp and began shaking. It shook once... twice... three times... At last, the *CHOME* sound radiates from the pokéball, signaling that Umbreon had been caught. Keeli caught her first pokémon, and it was a dark type! Won't Rob be envious...  
"PIKA!!" Pikachu did about three back flips in celebration before retrieving the pokéball that held Umbreon.  
"Yeah Pikachu! We caught it!!" Keeli decided to heal up her new party member. Taking out a few potions, she cast out Umbreon from its pokéball and began to shower the medicine all over it. The pokémon was back to health and soon grateful and Keeli rubbed its fur.   
"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...." A throaty voice rang from the forest, causing all three of our group to intensify. Umbreon snarled.   
A rather large trainer stood in front of Keeli about 10 feet away. When I said large, I mean everything was huge about him, including his pearly whites and his giant grin. Keeli thought this guy enjoyed scaring weary psychics entering his turf, if this was his turf...  
"Oh ho HO! So you are my weary challenger!" the figure gloated. "Prepare to lose! Um wait- first hear my honorary motto!" Keeli groaned. The guy continued. "Prepare for trouble and make it single!  
"Aw no! More Team Rocket goons?" Keeli whined.  
"No you idiot, I don't like those guys, I just stole their motto and changed a few words," he said. "ANYWAY, Prepare for trouble and make it single!  
"To protect the world from detonation!   
"To ignite Team Rocket under their nation!  
"To catch powerful pokémon in all places!  
"To throw my prisoners in tight spaces.  
"Mwa ha ha! I am Ian, masterful pokémon trainer at the speed of light!   
"Surrender your food or prepare to fight!"  
"I'll surrender my food, alright! Umbreon, kick his butt!"  
"You won't be able to! Snorlax! Get 'em!" Ian throws out Snorlax, obviously waiting for Keeli's reaction.  
Keeli had one, all right, as the Snorlax was released; the shape was huge, in fact far too big for a Snorlax. About three times the size and weight of a normal one, the giant towered over Keeli like a holy judgment.  
"Snorlax, Roll Over them!" Ian commands with amusement.  
After swearing loudly, Keeli yells, "Pikachu! Umbreon! RUN FOR IT!!" Off they were, jumping over logs and dashing through the forest, while a giant friggin' Snorlax threatens to make them living pancakes. After a while, Keeli doesn't sense it behind them anymore. Pikachu and Umbreon felt it as well and stopped to check out the problem.  
"SNNORRRRRLAXX!!" the giant had run into a thick wall of trees and couldn't mow it down, so it stood upright and began to use Comet Claw to wipe out the trees. Umbreon readied itself. Pikachu nodded at Keeli, as all three knew what to do.  
"Team Double Kick!" Keeli cried, and at once all three of them began to Double Kick Snorlax, but it seemed to have little effect. In fact, Snorlax was laughing.  
"SSNNOORRRLAAXXX!!" the titan then slammed the ground, sending all three of them in the sky, even to it. Snorlax then used Comet Claw on the two Pokémon, sending both headfirst into a couple of trees. Upon falling to the ground, Keeli temporarily paralyzed her back. Outstretching a hand, she calls back her ailing pokémon.   
"Hitmonchan, help me out!" She sends out Hitmonchan. Who immediately rubs Keeli's back, then picks her up in a piggyback ride style. "Hitmon!" Hitmonchan charged towards Snorlax and hits it with Dynamic Punch, sending it skyward. The titan falls and lands with and earth shaking crash on the ground.  
Snorlax had been defeated.   
Ian finally arrived on the scene. "Say WHAT?? My Snorlax was defeated?! Argghh! Ah well, you shall feel the wrath of GILA MOBSTER!! GO!!!" After calling back Snorlax, he threw out a pokéball. The pokéball revealed to what looked like a Charmander with a mafia hat on. It was smoking, and its tail was holding a lighter, as its tail didn't burn on its own.  
"Mwa ha ha! How can I torture her, boss?" The Gila Mobster asked Ian.  
"What the crap?" Keeli was flummoxed. She definitely had to use the pokédex now...  
She popped open the pokédex and scanned the Gila Mobster. The pokédex droned, "Gila Mobster: This pokémon's genetic code is similar to that of Charmander's. This pokémon is an expert at firearms and torture and will use them if possible."  
Keeli swallowed hard. Ian grinned. "You know what that means," Ian said in a singsong voice. "Gila Mobster, Nail Gun!"  
"Right, boss!" it said, and it took aim at Keeli.  
"AAAIIIEEE!!!" after swearing, Keeli tore like heck around Gila Mobster, trying to dodge its gunfire. Eventually Gila Mobster ran out of ammo and had to reload. Keeli sent out Abra and Pikachu. "Abra! Pikachu! Twin Confusion!" both Pokémon score a critical hit on Gila Master and faint it in one shot.  
"Argh!!" Ian shouted. "No time for losses! Gyarados, go!" he called back Gila Mobster and sent out the towering Gyarados. It roared, slightly scaring Abra and Keeli, but Pikachu was too pumped.   
"PikaCHUU!" Pikachu knocks out Gyarados with one hit of Thunderbolt.  
"My, I'm having a horrible losing streak!" Ian called back Gyarados. "Nidoking! Kill the Pikachu!" he sent out Nidoking, who immediately tried to Slam Pikachu.  
"Pika!" Pikachu dodged the attack and tried to Thundershock it, but it had no effect.  
"Nido," Nidoking tail slaps Pikachu into a tree.   
"Pika..." it seemed to be fainting, but Keeli wasn't about to let that happen.  
"Pikachu, return," Keeli psychically guided a pokéball and scooped up Pikachu. "Arbok, go! Dark Mind!"  
"CCHHAAABOK!" Arbok emerged and used Dark Mind as instructed. Nidoking staggers, but doesn't back down.  
"Nidoking! EARTHQUAKE!!" Ian commands.  
"NidoKING!" Nidoking slams the ground, but Arbok guarded himself with Confusion. Arbok hits Nidoking with Dark Mind number 2. Nidoking staggers, then faints.  
"Uh-oh, down to my last pokémon! You can do this! GO, Chernobyl!" Ian throws out his last pokémon, a pokémon who looks much like a Pikachu with its ears clipped off and a radioactive sign on its stomach. Poison Smog surrounded it like a Koffing.  
Keeli pokédexed it. "Chernobyl, Poison Mouse pokémon." The pokédex droned. "This pokémon's fur carries many poison toxins that let off smog when touched by wind or air. It has the ability to explode without fainting itself."   
"Chernobyl!" it cried, pumping itself up. One of Keeli's pokéballs suddenly burst open, and an enraged Pikachu emerged. Though battle weary, Pikachu was fit enough to take on Chernobyl.  
The pokédex explained, "Pikachu and Chernobyl are natural rivals." To prove this, both pokémon started growling at each other.  
Pikachu had first move. "Pikachu! Thundershock!" Keeli cried. Pikachu ripped a Thundershock in Chernobyl's direction, searing its back.   
"Chernobyl, Smog attack," Ian commanded evilly. Chernobyl hit Pikachu with Smog, but it didn't seem to do much else. Chernobyl attacks again. "Make it eat Poison Wind!" Ian yelled. Poisonous wind hits Pikachu and Keeli, but she tries to block it off using psychic power. Pikachu rips a Thunderbolt on Chernobyl, causing it to stagger and nearly faint. "Don't let it get credit for killing you! MELTDOWN!!"   
Both Keeli's and Pikachu's eyes grow wide as if they were a deer caught in headlights. "PIIIKA PIIIKAAAA!" Pikachu cried as the both of them ran for their lives, the explosion of Chernobyl nipping at their heels.  
The tired duo, no longer in the range of the explosion, took a rest and watched the explosion burn. Pikachu looked at Keeli sadly. "Pika..." it said, as if it was feeling sorry for Ian.  
Keeli sensed they were still living. "Ah, they'll be back. Don't you worry."   
As if their day couldn't get any better, it did, as Keeli saw something in the sky. "Hmm? It seems to be psychic..."   
"MEW!"   
"It's a Mew! Aww, isn't it cute! And it's one of the most powerful psychics! I gotta have it!" Keeli sent out Umbreon. "Alright, Umbreon, make me proud!"  
Umbreon lined himself up with the floating Mew and used Crunch. Mew didn't seem to notice, unless it was good at not showing pain. Instead, it headed straight towards Keeli and blew her back with a non-painful psychic blast, and began to playfully attack her as if it were a dog happy to see its owner.  
"MEW!" it cried. "Mewmewmewmewmew!"   
"OCK!" Keeli cried. "Okay! Okay! I'll leave you alone!"  
Mew shook its head. "MEW!"  
Keeli finally heard it in English. "I'm what?"  
"You are one member of the mysterious Psytrio!"  
"What the heck are they, and who are the other two?"  
"The Psytrio is a trio of psychics, when their powers are joined together are capable of doing many things declared impossible. It is also said that they may one day restore the Psyrealm."  
"Whoa, you're going rather fast, but I understand most of it. What is the Psyrealm?"  
"The Psyrealm is a special area that can only be traveled by Psychics and perhaps holy ones. It was destroyed several years ago by a rotten soul by the name of Kagato, a dark scientist still at large. You must vanquish him before the Psyrealm can be restored.  
"I have decided to accompany you on the hunt for the other two. We have to act fast, as Kagato as well as many others have heard about the power of the Psytrio and are after them!"  
"Alright, then! Let's go! I have to catch the magnet train in Saffron, I can't teleport long distance..."  
"No worry, you need the exercise!" Mew chuckled.  
"NOT FUNNY!" Umbreon comes out and chases Mew, Keeli close on their heels.  
  
That's it for episode 8! Next Up!: Episode 9: IT'S KAGATO!!  
Tenchi and the gang cool out for a while, only to be attacked by Kagato, their worst nemesis! Kiyone and Mihoshi try to stall Kagato so the others get away safely, but their efforts are too short lasted, and Kagato manages to blast Tenchi's ship and knock the crew unconscious! Will a wandering Rob save them?  



	10. Episode 9: It's KAGATO!!

Rebirth of Fate  
Episode 9:   
IT'S KAGATO!  
(Note to kids: this is the OLD Kagato from the OAVs he's much cooler looking and much more intelligent and evil. Thanks!)  
  
Tenchi was plucking carrots in the yard along with Ryo-oki and Charmander, who were trying their best to torment each other.  
  
"CHARR!!!" Charmander used Flamethrower on Ryo-oki, causing it to become black in ashes. "Char!" Charmander had a triumphant look on its face.  
  
"MYIA!!" Ryo-oki was threatening to morph into her spaceship form.  
  
"Now stop it, you two," Tenchi warned. "I know you two don't get along well, but you're going to have to put your differences aside if you want to defeat Team Rocket; I'm sure there will be many tough battles to come..."  
  
Charmander suddenly stiffens.   
  
"What is it?" Tenchi asks.  
  
"Cha!" Charmander points to the sky. Once again, it's snowing.  
  
"Wha? Ah, no! Not again! To Washu's lab, everyone!" Tenchi, Charmander, and Ryo-oki sprint back to the house.  
  
****  
  
"I WANT A POKÉMON!!!" came the bratty cries of princess Ayeka.  
  
"Stop whining, you'll get your turn," Washu responded. She had started programming pokémon for the residents of the house ever since they were attacked by Team Rocket. With Tenchi leaving soon, they would need the extra protection. Washu had already made Kiyone's Ampharos and her own Alakazam. Now everyone else was busily demanding pokémon from Washu.  
  
"Aw come on!" nagged Ryoko. "Can't you go any faster?"  
  
"If you idiots don't stop bugging me, I'll stop making them!"  
  
"Chill out, you guys, you'll get your turn," Kiyone consoled. "I've got to begin training. Don't wait up."  
  
"WAIT UP!!" Mihoshi cried. "Lemme get my pokémon! I wanna train, too!"  
  
"MIHOSHI! Your pokémon is ready!" Washu said. Mihoshi scrambled to where Washu stood. Washu continued, "Congratulations! You now have the pokémon Forretress!"  
  
"YAY!" Mihoshi picked up he pokéball. "Kiyone! Wait for me!" Mihoshi scrambled out the lab door trying to catch up.  
  
"Next up, Ayeka! What pokémon do YOU want?" Washu broadcasted like a game show host.   
  
"Uhhh... I don't know!" she said, flustered.  
  
At this point, Tenchi bursts in the door, followed by his pokémon, Ryo-oki, Kiyone, and Mihoshi. "Washu!" Tenchi cried, exasperated. "IT'S SNOWING AGAIN!"  
  
"WHA? It better not be Team Rocket again!"  
  
"Actually, it's not," a dark voice said from out of nowhere.  
  
An electric-green orb came down from the ceiling and floated to the center of the lab. A black hole emerged from the orb, widening it to make way for a tall figure.   
  
"K-Kagato?" Tenchi was utterly stunned. "Y-you're back?"   
  
"What, you actually think you vanquished me last time we met? I don't think so!" Kagato completely emerged from the orb and it disappeared. However, he floated over everyone like an evil king over his towering subjects. "That was just a disappearing act. Now that I'm back, it is time I dealt with some unfinished business." He leered at Washu and Ryoko.  
  
"I won't let you!" Tenchi yelled. "Charmander! Toast him!"   
  
"CHARR!" Charmander leaps into action.  
  
"Ah, so this is what a 'pocket monster' is, hmmm? I have my own," At this point, Kagato throws out a pokéball that reveals a Dark Hypno. "Hypno, show Tenchi the true meaning of pain! Time Snap!"  
  
Hypno whirls his pendulum like a lasso before striking it in mid-air. The snap of it seems to hit Charmander.   
  
"Charmander, Flamethrower, now!" Tenchi commands.  
  
"CHAAARRR!" Charmander tries to bake Hypno in flames, but Hypno simply absorbs the attack with his pendulum. Hypno casually retaliates with another Time Snap, this time hitting Tenchi as well.  
  
"Hmmm... Your pocket monster is pathetic." Kagato said mockingly. "My pocket monster is better than your pocket monster! Finish it, Hypno."   
  
"Hypno..." Hypno focused its powers and hit Charmander with a wicked psychic attack, knocking it out.  
  
"AAIEE!! Charmander!" Tenchi cried in exasperation.  
  
"Face it, your pocket monsters are useless," Kagato said in his dark voice. He called back Hypno. "And it shows your cowardice. You might as well fight me hand-to-hand combat."  
  
"Urgh... You're right," Tenchi readied his sword.   
  
"No Tenchi, wait!" Mihoshi cried, sounding intelligent for once. "We'll hold 'em off! Everyone else RUN FOR IT!!" Mihoshi pulled out her ray gun. Kiyone reluctantly followed suit. Kagato expressed mock worry on his face.  
  
Tenchi and the rest took their advice and tore like heck out of the lab and out of the house. Sasami picked up Ryo-oki and cried, "Ryo-oki! Show us your mighty morphing power!" At that, she threw Ryo-oki into the air, who immediately morphed into the spaceship. Just in time, Yosho and Nobiyuki appear, utterly confused.  
  
"What you kids going into space for in such a rush?" Nobiyuki asked.  
  
"Kagato..." Washu cried, exasperated. "Run for it..."  
  
"Kagato? Why didn't you say so?!" Yosho exclaimed. All scrambled for the ship.  
  
Ryoko took controls. "All right, we're outta here!"  
  
"I hope Kiyone and Mihoshi are all right..." Tenchi drifted off, not continuing the sentence.  
  
"I hope so, too..." Sasami added.  
****  
  
  
"Alright, Kagato! You can hold your wrath right there!" Kiyone hissed, pointing her ray gun at Kagato menacingly. Mihoshi had hers pointed as well.  
  
"You two think you can stall me? You know you can't but you might as well give it a try, it's futile to try and run away."  
  
Irritated at these words, Kiyone fired a shot, but Kagato easily reflected the attack with psychic powers. Kagato smirked as he watched Kiyone's face change from anger to fear. "Ah yes," he said in his fast-talking voice of darkness. "that's right, go on ahead, SHIVER. You can't hit me with guns. But I can hit YOU easily. Or better yet, I'll imprison the both of you mindless fools. You're only wasting my time." At that, he surrounded both of them in a psychic bubble. Too paralyzed with fear, Kiyone and Mihoshi did nothing as Kagato transported them to his ship, a rebuilt Soulja, but with no alternate dimension.  
  
"Now its time to hunt for some chickens," Kagato said as took to the controls of his ship. The ship took flight and soared of in the direction of the escaping Ryo-oki.  
  
****  
  
  
"Ummm... Washu?" Ryoko asked, with uncertainty in her voice. Tenchi took this as a VERY bad sign.  
  
"Wha?" Washu responded.   
  
"Weren't Kiyone and Mihoshi supposed to stall Kagato?"  
  
"Yeah? Why?"  
  
"Because they obviously haven't done a good job. Look behind you."  
  
Washu turned around slowly. Sure enough there was Kagato's ship, coming towards them at lightning speed.  
  
"IT'S KAGATO!!!!" Washu declared in a great panic.  
  
"What happened to Mihoshi and Kiyone?" Tenchi pondered.  
  
"I forgot, Kiyone has never seen Kagato before... She's probably captive on the ship." Washu concluded.  
  
"Well, we can't rescue them yet!" Ryoko cried. "Kagato's attacking at full velocity! I'm flyin' the best I can out but-" a shattering blast smashed into Ryo-oki, sending all the passengers into each other.  
  
"I'm scared!" Sasami whined, hugging her big sister Ayeka tight.  
  
"Don't worry," Ayeka whispered softly, hugging Sasami back. "We'll handle this..."  
  
"WHAAA? AH, CRAP NO!! OUR SHIP'S GOING DOWN!!!!" Ryoko thundered as another blast hit Ryo-oki. Ayeka and Sasami were practically crying in each other's arms, and everyone else was screaming at the top of their lungs. Hurtling at top speed to their imminent doom, Ryoko tried her best to make sure they landed in a way that they all would stay in one piece, even Ayeka. They crashed into a forest outside of Blackthorn, knocking all unconscious but killing no one (not even Ryo-oki).  
****  
  
  
"WHAA???" Kagato teeth were clenched, his brain vessels showing. "LOST TRACK. WILL FIND SHORTLY?? HOLY LORD!!! Ah well," he calmed down in amazing seconds. "They probably crashed. Gives me more time." He set the controls to Auto Pilot and headed off the organ to calm his nerves more.  
****  
  
  
"Talk about luck! We just barely survived those dragons."  
  
"Claire says we should come back when we're at higher levels. We're great beginners."  
  
"She's right Meowth, now we need to recuperate." Rob had just challenged Claire of Blackthorn and only won against one of her Dragonairs. Because of his might, he at least got the Dragon Breath TM, so he was pretty content. After leaving the pokécenter, Rob trekked down into the forest of Route 45, Meowth on his back and looking out for trouble.  
  
A loud BOOM made Rob jump into the air higher than Michael Jordan did when he slam-dunked. But that was from Meowth digging in his claws on his forehead. "MEOWTH!!"  
  
"Ay Caramba! Sorry! Tense!" Meowth responded.  
  
"What the heck was that??" Rob asked. As if on cue, the phone rang on his pokégear. Rob flipped to visual and answered. "Huhlo?"  
  
It was Professor Elm and Professor Oak. "Hey!" Professor Elm cried. "That BOOM we all just heard, what was it; we asked. Since you were the closest to the BOOM according to our data computers (we can track things with that pokégear, y'know), we decided to call you..."  
  
"...So you could examine it," Professor Oak finished. "We can't find what it is, but it's nothing too dangerous, we're sure of." Mewtwo showed up behind Professor Elm, fighting off Ash's Muk. Both contestants gave each other the finger, which is impossible because their middle fingers are their... index fingers. After looking at Mewtwo, Muk, and Professor Elm's lame attempts to stop the fight in utter confusion, Professor Oak continued, "So check it out for us, please."  
  
"Here we go again, Meowth," Rob said. He turned to the two professors. "All right, I'll take it on. See ya." The two of them and Mewtwo waved bye; Professor Elm drowning in Muk; Mewtwo psychically asking Rob how his girlfriend was doing and Professor Oak had a sweat drop on his face as Rob cut off the phone.  
  
"My, I never knew Mewtwo was capable of wreaking so much havoc," Meowth pondered out loud with sarcasm.  
  
"Stuff it, Meowth, we got a job to do." Rob sprinted towards the explosion. Traveling through the forest, Rob encountered a steep gorge with the bridge broken. "Ay crap, what do we do now?"  
  
"Idea to the rescue!" Meowth cried. "HEY!" he yelled to some nearby Aipoms. "Give us a lift, will ya? Just over the gorge in ONE piece for each of us?"  
  
The Aipoms chattered and nodded, understanding. Offering its tail to Rob, Rob clutched the fat part and hung on as it swung through the trees and over the gorge. The grinning monkey then dropped Rob lightly on the ground. "Thanks!" Meowth cried. He took out Rob's sack of bananas and tossed it to the Aipoms. They ate greedily.  
  
"HEY!! That was after lunch snack!!" Rob complained.  
  
"You gotta pay them something, or they'll come whip your butt for it. Besides, you got plenty more snacks!"   
  
Rob's journey ended when he saw an almost nightmarish land slide and an alien ship that looked sort of like a metal claw. "Holy..."  
  
"Ah crap, what IS that?"  
  
"I don't like it one bit..."  
  
"I sense evil in there!" Meowth said in his New Jersey voice, stronger and more nervous than ever. "But I also sense something familiar..."  
  
"We've got to find out what's in there..."  
  
"Or who..."  
  
Rob and Meowth warily approached the ship as if they were to be executed inside if they made the wrong move. Upon finding what looked like a closed door on the ship, Rob threw his sword at it and it flapped open like a dead guy's tongue. Rob magnetically called his sword back and they entered inside.  
  
Upon entering, Meowth found what was so familiar about what he sensed. "I detect a feline presence besides mine around here and-"  
  
"TENCHI???" Rob dashed over to Tenchi's unconscious body and checked his pulse. Luckily it felt strong. "How the crap did YOU get in here..." he whispered. "AND Washu..."  
  
"And who the **** are these other losers?" Meowth examined each of the passengers he hadn't seen before. One had two long locks of hair and dressed in a kimono. Another was shorter and double pigtailed. Two looked like old and older versions of Tenchi, maybe pops and grand pops? And yet another had spiky hair and... a tail?  
  
"Who the heck?" Meowth lightly kicked the tailed one. He turned to Rob, utterly oblivious of the fact that she had awakened to the kick in a VERY bad temper. "Nope not alive!"  
  
"Wha?" Rob turned around to see a very P.Oed woman looming over Meowth like Lucifer reincarnated. "Meowth... RUN..."  
  
"Huh, What?" Meowth turned around. "HOLY S***!!!" He barely jumped out of the way of a giant blast sent by the woman. Meowth hugged Rob in utter fear as the woman prepared to attack again.  
  
"Who the h*** are you?" Rob asked with a touch of fear in his voice.  
  
"I would ask you the same thing," came the reply. "What are you doing on my ship?"  
  
"Examination! And it seems that you have captured Tenchi and Washu on your ship! I will be happy to execute you for that."  
  
"Tenchi AND Washu are good friends of mine, but suit yourself!" the woman fired a shot at Rob, who blocked it with his sword. Rob lunged at the woman, who floated away from the attack and shot another beam at him in which he easily dodged.  
  
"Indeed you're from another planet..." Rob's eyes seemed to be diluted in awe and fear.  
  
"What did you think?" came the reply.  
  
"No matter. I will defeat you anyway."  
  
"No way!" with all her might, the woman began to power up a GIANT friggin' beam. Just when she was about to blast Rob to smithereens, a voice rose from the darkness.  
  
"Ryoko! Lay off of Rob, will ya?" Tenchi emerged, ragged looking but in fine shape.  
  
"Tenchi? You know this woman?" Rob asked as if he were interrogating Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi? You know this broad?" Ryoko fired at Tenchi.  
  
"Yeah, it's a long story..." Tenchi said to both of their questions. "Ryoko! Meet Rob, a former member of TR who's joined our side. Rob! Meet Ryoko, once most infamous space pirate... well you know the rest."  
  
"Your friend Rob here is quite a decent fighter," said another voice from the shadows.  
  
"Grandpa? You okay?" Tenchi rushed over to his grandpa and hugged him. Yosho nodded.   
  
"We must recover the others."  
  
Tenchi, Yosho, and Rob set across the ship waking up the others. Those unfortunate to be awakened by Rob (Ayeka and Nobiyuki) were poked by his sword.  
  
"OOOWWWW!!!" Ayeka whined as Rob lightly prodded her with his sword. While she was still pain dancing (and Ryoko laughing at her) Rob poked Nobiyuki, who used the same reaction.  
  
"Wow," Rob said, looking at the total crowd. "How did all of you guys get here, and who are you?"  
  
"It's a long story... But I'll explain everything," so Tenchi began how he accidentally freed Ryoko from her imprisonment in a cavern. This was like a signal, luring practically everyone, from Princess-of-Jurai Ayeka to Kiyone and Mihoshi. Ryoko's release also lured the arch-villain Kagato, who had kidnapped Washu and claimed all of her inventions--including Ryoko.  
  
"And Kagato has attacked us again, this time kidnapping Mihoshi and Kiyone, who bravely held back to give us time," Tenchi finished.  
  
"But they failed... I'm sure they get demoted if this was a police task," Ryoko added with sarcastic laughter.  
  
"SHOW SOME RESPECT!!!" Ayeka snapped at Ryoko.  
  
"Now Ayeka..." Sasami warned.  
  
"I WON'T put up with that! They fought courageously, if for a short time!"  
  
"A REAL short time!!" Ryoko fell over laughing.   
  
Ayeka's head looked hot enough to melt steel. "Why- you - little -" several logs conjured around Ryoko.  
  
"What the heck...?" Rob took two steps back in fear and confusion.  
  
"Ayeka! Not on the ship!!" Washu cried frantically.  
  
"This means I better run..." Rob did a 180 spin on his foot and splintered for the door, but ran smack into what seemed like a solid body. Rob looked up slowly to see a tall and menacing man with silver hair in cloaks similar to Ayeka's (they aren't pink). "Who the heck are you?"  
  
"I would impose the same question," said the man. "But we have not met. I am Kagato."   
  
"YOU'RE Kagato? Uh-oh..." Rob raised his sword, ready to attack this menace.  
  
"You really think you'll win against me with that metal stick?" Kagato looked purely amused. "I don't think so." He shot a blizzard in Rob's direction.  
  
Rob blocked the attack and absorbed it in his sword. Kagato was taken by surprise-slightly. "Hmmm, so you can absorb powers with that sword? Quite amazing. HAND IT HERE." He began to magnetically draw the sword towards him.  
  
"You want my sword?" Rob challenged. "HERE. Have it!" Rob threw his sword at Kagato and smacked him in the face with it. But Kagato snapped his right wrist in front of him and caught the sword in his hand.   
  
"How foolish, boy. And this is a nice sword. No electric powers to shock me away. Nice... Now let's see how you handle your own sword," Kagato slashed the sword at Rob, but Rob leaped on it and sprang in the other direction, kicking Kagato's face at the same time. Landing behind Kagato, Rob draws his sword back without Kagato noticing. A furious Kagato lunges at Rob with Rob's "sword". Rob, pretending to be stabbed by a real sword, gags and falls to the ground as if he were dead. Kagato laughs evilly-until he realized his mistake.  
  
With a sweat drop, Kagato looked at the whole Tenchi crew laugh at him. "HOHOHOHOOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ayeka pointed at Kagato as if he were the class idiot. "Thinking you can kill someone with air!"  
  
"You fools will pay for that; no more games now." Kagato hissed. A green energy ball formed in Kagato's hands. He squeezed it, and a sword materialized. "Now boy, it is time you meet your fate; cower now as it will be your last. ARGH!" Kagato sliced his sword at Rob, who blocked the shot and returned with his own fire, and a swordfight had begun.   
  
"Now is not the time to stand and watch," Yosho said. Tenchi looked at his grandpa and nodded.  
  
Tenchi charged into the fight, surprising Kagato but not managing to hit him. Rob took this time to hop onto Kagato's sword and smack him broad in the face.  
  
Furious, Kagato threw him off and cried, "FORE!!" and smacked Rob away, sending him crashing into the wall.  
  
Staggering, Rob sent out his Larvitar.  
  
"YOU have pocket monsters too?" Kagato gave Larvitar an amused glance. "That one looks more pathetic than Tenchi's! HOHOHAHAHAHA!!"   
  
Larvitar scowled and used Bite on Kagato, who easily blocked it with his sword. "It's far too bad its weak. I would love a challenge, but there obviously isn't one. Hypno, KILL this creature." Kagato throws out Hypno, who attacks Larvitar with a nightmarish psychic attack.  
  
But Larvitar is unaffected, and it had become so P.Oed at Hypno that it's head muscle began throbbing and it began to focus itself as if it had psychic powers itself. Rob pulled out his pokédex in curiosity. "I detect that it is about to use its limit break, Mowdown, the strongest dark attack known." At this, Larvitar is surrounded by a dark force field, and it charges at Hypno, knocking it back into the wall and fainting it in one shot.  
  
"WHAT??!! IMPOSSIBLE!!" Kagato raged. He forms his sword and attacks Larvitar, who blocks the attack with a dark shield, still very ticked. Kagato pulls back and Larvitar retreats back to Rob, seemingly worn out. Rob throws out Cyndaquil and readies his sword, and Tenchi follows suit. "YOU FOOLS WILL NOT GET IN MY WAY!!! HOUNDOOM!" Houndoom leaps from behind Kagato and viciously growls at our heroes.  
  
"Tenchi! Rob! Watch out!" Ayeka cried.  
  
"Cyndaquil! Distract Houndoom!!" Rob shouted.  
  
Cyndaquil and Houndoom crash against each other and began to hit each other with fire attacks. Rob and Tenchi leap at Kagato and another swordfight begins. Rob delivers a hit to Kagato from above but is hit away. Kagato grabs Tenchi by the neck and slices a critical blow to the stomach.  
  
"NNOOO!!!" Rob shouts as Tenchi staggers to the ground.  
  
"Tenchi!" Sasami cries as she dashes over to a fallen Tenchi.   
  
Kagato, finally satisfied, begins some evil laughter. "At last, I have defeated my arch-rival. All of you are DOOMED. You all shall feel the wrath of Kagato!!!"  
  
  
"Ouch. Sasami," Tenchi whimpered in pain, still trying to hold strong. "I'm okay. Don't worry..."  
  
"Tenchi... Take this..." Sasami whispered. She touched his wounds with a familiar leaf-a leaf from the tree Funaho. It immediately healed him and flooded him with a holy power, the power of the Light Hawk. After letting Sasami peck him in the cheek with a kiss for good luck, Tenchi rose again, flashing his holy power.  
  
"Heheheheheheheee..." Kagato had Rob and his now strangely older Cyndaquil in a headlock and was repeatedly punching the two of them, much to Yosho's amusement and everyone else's horror. "Huh?" he noticed Tenchi had risen again, so he threw Rob and his pokémon on top of an already defeated Houndoom. "HEY!! NO CHEATING! Ah well, I'll kill you this time!" Kagato attacks Tenchi, but the Light Hawk wings block the shot. Kagato blinks rapidly as if he were trying to get something out of his eye. "NOOO!! IT'S THE LIGHT HAWK!!"  
  
Without saying a word, Tenchi rips a powerful holy beam on Kagato, blasting him away. But Rob, recovering from Kagato's attack, accidentally stumbles right into the beam.  
  
When the beam stops and the smoke cleared, Tenchi saw Rob-totally unaffected by the beam, and Kagato and his two pokémon-breathing as if they all had heart attacks. Kagato and his two pokémon stood up. He finally spoke. "You have gained power and friends since I last saw you, and you have won once again. But you have not seen the last of me," he and his two pokémon began to disappear through waves like he were paper being torn by wind. "We will meet again..." they disappeared, and all was silent. Tenchi faded back to normal.  
  
Rob suddenly turned to Tenchi. "What the heck was that you just busted Kagato with, and why wasn't I affected?"  
  
"I have no idea how to answer the second question, but if it helps, I used the power of Tsunami, which is a powerful holy being and Jurai's most powerful ship."  
  
"Ship?"  
  
"Yes, ship, as Jurai's ships are actually living."  
  
"Simply put," Washu finished for him, much to Tenchi's relief, "Tsunami is capable of a LOT of friggin' holy power, but since she can't channel it herself through the baddies, she uses Tenchi instead!"  
  
"Ohhhh... But where's Kiyone and Mihoshi?" Rob asked.  
  
The mighty Washu was speechless (cue in R.I.P music) and everyone else except Rob fell over. As everyone recovered, they heard, "Oh, and I have one last present for you..." a blue orb appeared and dropped in front of Rob. The orb opened like a pokéball, and out popped-  
  
  
- Kiyone and Mihoshi. Mihoshi fell over, and Kiyone staggered as Rob swept himself over to her side. "Hey, nice defense," Rob said, helping Kiyone to her feet. No one paid any attention to Mihoshi.  
  
"Not funny!" Kiyone gut-punched Rob, who staggered under the pressure from the punch. Both Quilava and Pupitar, who had evolved after they defeated Kagato's minions, had to support him after he collapsed, as Kiyone's fist was just that strong. Irritated, Rob leaped back up and pulled out his sword, and his two pokémon and Meowth, who just watched the whole spectacle, growled in unison.  
  
"You want a piece of ME?" Rob pointed his sword at Kiyone. Both contestants' eyes were shooting thunder at each other.  
  
"Lay off, you two, your fights are worse than Ayeka's and Ryoko's," Yosho said, getting between the two of them. He then glared at Rob, but in a kind-examination-of-your-soul sort or way. "Rob, isn't it? Indeed you are a good fighter, I see you must get from your father, but like him you also tend to rush into fights. I see it could be a while before you learn patience, as well a getting along with certain others."  
  
"One question," Rob asked when Yosho finished. "Are you psychic?"  
  
Yosho only whistled.  
  
Rob's head was steaming. "Now nothing in my head is safe," Rob hissed. "I bet this is all Keeli's doing."  
  
All through the forest, one could hear someone shouting, "I CURSE YOU, KEELI!! I CURSE YOOUUU!!!!!"  
  
"Not before I curse you," Kiyone whispered devilishly in his ear. She crowed with laughter as Rob's face went out of proportion in anger.   
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!"  
  
"Oh, boy," Tenchi groaned. "Here we go again."  
  
"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME??" Kiyone challenged.  
  
"Oh, shush, you two, or you'll break our record!" Ryoko crowed with laughter.  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS," Rob and Kiyone hissed.  
  
"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU-BRING IT ON!!!"  
  
That's it for episode 9! Next Up!: Episode 10: The Temple of Cygnus  
After setting tensions with Kiyone, Rob and Tenchi head off to a temple said to contain a legendary Holy pokémon, but Team Rocket, the resident Golducks, and new pokémon Gligen won't make it easy! Will a Crobat help our heroes defeat the obstacles in their way?  



End file.
